Could It Be Love?
by CapcomGirl
Summary: Wait this felting could it be… love? No it couldn’t be I have never felt that way about anyone, and I swore that I was never going to this to myself, love is just a game that one person wins and the other is left in the dirt, hurt and heart broken.
1. Could It Be Love?

The first day of a new job is always the hardest. Trust me on this I know what I'm talking about. You have no idea who people are and what is going to happen its just madness.

I pulled my dark blue jeep into a parking a spot. I loved this car my father had gotten it for me this year and I had fallen in love with it. It still had that new car smell and it tickled my nose. Also it still had that bright shine to it when you hit the sun light.

I pulled the keys out and took a quick glance at my self. My blonde hair was pulled up into a pony tail and looked quiet fine, if I do say so my self. My blue eyes were just checking over my outfit. Black shirt and a nice white top to match, and with my black boots up to a little under my knees I was looking alright. I hopped out of the car and walked over to the new building of Umbrella Inc.

My father was working as one of the top scientists here and my mother and I were happy for him. And now I was going to be starting my first day here and I hoped that this wasn't going to be that bad.

I took a step in the building and people started to say good morning Ms. Smith, I said thank you and continued down to my fathers office. It had appeared that people already knew how I was. Thank god about that, I mean I hate introducing myself.

I was soon getting caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't stopped to look around and I had hit someone and it brought me quickly out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I said quickly looking up to see a man with blonde hair pushed back and he wore black sunglasses. But why I mean we were inside.

"No problem, just next time watch where you are going ok?" He said with a kind voice that almost made me drop to the floor. His body was so… so oh god I can't explain it, he was just sexy! Oh god there goes my girly instinct again.

"Um… sure will, names May Smith, and you are?" I asked.

"Albert Wesker, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." I said with a quick smile.

"Aw, May darling you're here!" I heard my fathers voice call to me and I turned quickly at him.

"Oh father, hello."

"So you're Dr. Smith's daughter?" He said to me.

"Yes she is, Wesker, the best and one of the smartest daughters a father could ask for." My father said before I could even say anything about it.

"Well that's nice Dr. Smith, but I need to finish getting the virus results to William. It was very nice to meet you Ms. Smith." Wesker said with a quick smile at me.

"Nice to meet you as well, but you can call me May, Wesker."

"Well then May, I will be seeing you around maybe." He said before walking down the hall way and into a room. I was just standing there with a dumb love stuck face on. Until my father finally said something to me.

"May honey, I'm glad that you were able to make it today I have some much to tell you about Umbrella." To me my father was just saying blah, blah, blah. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on when I saw that he was walking away from me.

"Dad, wait!" I yelled to him as I ran and caught up with him.

"May, what in the world are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing this place it just so great." I lied but I didn't care.

"Well I asked you to please follow me and I will show you your office ok."

"Yes sure thing." I said with a nod and followed him into a room. Inside there was four desk. One was very messy and on the desk was a lot of paper work and other items. The name on the desk was Mark Steel. The another desk was a little more neat but still messy. On the desk there was a few pictures of a women with red hair and a small girl with light brown hair. It must have been his family. The name on this desk was Connor Lawton. The second to last desk in the room was the neatest and cleanest. Everything looked like it was as neat as it could get. There was no papers on the desk, so they must finish work as soon as they get it. On the desk there was no pictures, nothing.

"Well May honey, this is your desk." My father said pointing to the open desk in the room. I gave off a quick smile and walked over to the desk.

"Thanks a lot Dad, I will get my things and start to make it look like a working space." I said with a quick laugh.

"Alright May. I get someone to show you around later ok."

"Yes thank you." I said with a nod, as my father exited the room but then he stopped and said.

"May I wanted to tell you that the person you are going to be working with on the new project it the desk across from you." He said and exited the room with out another word.

I looked at my desk and then looked at the desk my father pointed at. It was the neat desk and I didn't get a chance to see the name on it. I walked over and looked at the name.

"Albert Wesker." I said out loud and then it hit me that was that guy I met out in the hallway earlier. I sighed and then I felt that there was tickle in my stomach when I said his name.

'Wait this felting could it be… love? No it couldn't be I have never felt that way about anyone, and I swore that I was never going to.' I shook my head and then walked back to my desk and sat down for a second.

CapcomGirl: Well I hope that you guys liked it this is the first chapter there should be more soon. Please R&R and no flames please, I'm doing this just for the fun of it. *smiles and winks*


	2. A New Friend

I sighed as I finished putting a picture of my father, mother, brother, and me on my desk. We all looked so happy here in this picture, it was taken during are family trip to Florida the first time. I looked so dumb in it standing next to Ryan my older brother. I had my blonde hair down and it was just a mess and I hated the way I looked in it. But everyone else looked so nice, I think that I was 8 when I we took the picture, that makes Ryan 10 and I really don't care how old Mom and Dad were. I was deep in my thoughts to hear that someone had come in the room.

"Well I see that your desk is all fixed up." The voice was sweet and calm and I knew that I did hear it before. I looked up from the picture and turned to see…

"Wesker, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." I think I was blushing when I was telling him how sorry I was.

"No problem, anyway your father wanted me to show you around the building, is right now a good time?" He asked.

"Now is a great time." I said happily getting out of my seat and standing up with a smile.

"Well then lets get going." He started to walk out of the room and I caught up with him quick. We started down a long hallway and once again people knew me, but I didn't know who the hell they were.

"People seem to know you here don't they?" Wesker said.

"Yes" I sighed and continued "I think it is because of my father working here and being so high up in the ranks."

"That could be." He said with a quick grin.

We continued down the hallway and then he stopped and pointed to a door. The door said "Lab Room X-4".

"That is where we will be going when we need to work with the virus and other stuff like that, that needs a lab to work in."

"I see, will we be work together the whole way?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yes, I think so. But anyway back to the tour of the building."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later That Day…**

"And down there is the lunch room." Wesker said pointing down a hallway to a the lunch room. I think that this was the end of the tour.

"Well, thank you very much for the tour I had a really nice time." I said smiling.

"No problem anytime ok." A quick grin came across his face. Then I heard my stomach growl deep. Oh no I forgot to get something to eat this morning. Oh no this isn't good.

"Hungry?" He asked looking down at me.

"Um I thing that I am." Blushing again. 'May stop that right now, why are you doing it anyway you don't like him!'

"Well its my lunch break, do you want to grab something with me?"

"I would love to." I said trying to hind my blush from him. 'Damn it, I need to find out what is making me blush like I am!'

"Well then Ms. Smith this way." He walked down the hallway and into the lunch room. I followed behind him the best that I could, he was very fast when he wanted to be. When we entered the room a man walked up to Wesker. He had blonde hair and was in a white shirt the had the Umbrella icon on it.

"Wesker, I didn't see you in the lab, where were you?" The man asked him. I walked next to Wesker and just listen not wanting to get into the conversation or to think about it if I was even a loud to in the first place.

"Sorry Will, I had to show my friend around the building." Wesker said pointing me out and gave off a quick smile. He was alright looking but Wesker was so much different then him. Wesker's hair was much neater looking and William's was just down and in his face. He had light blue eyes and I didn't know about Wesker's because he had the sunglasses on.

"Oh, who is this?" William asked Wesker… I think.

"This is Dr. Smiths daughter May."

"Oh my god now I know who you are, the names William, nice to meet you. But you can call me Will."

"Nice to meet you as well, May Smith." I said giving him my hand to shake it. He did so and we both smiled at each other.

"William, babe?" I hear a women's voice say to William. I turned to look and there was a women in a white lab outfit and she also had blonde hair but it was short.

"Well sorry to rush Wesker but my girl needs me." William said with a wink and he walked away.

"Well Will seems very nice." I said.

"Oh trust me he is." Wesker said then continued to walk to the food court. I followed behind him again. I had grabbed something to eat and Wesker did the same. We sat down at a table in the large room. There was a few paintings on the wall and a huge Umbrella icon on the floor.

"Well May, I was wondering if you wanted to ask a few questions to each other to get to know each other a little better?" Wesker asked me.

"Hm… that seems like a great way to get to know each other." I said with a smile.

"Alright then, you can ask the first question." He said to me.

I took a quick breath and then asked. "Well Wesker, how old are you?"

"25." He said quickly and with a smile. "Alright my turn, how old are you?"

"21, to say the truth my birthday is a few days away."

"When is it?" He asked me.

"Hey I thought that you said we were only asking one question at a time?" I said playing around with him and I knew that he knew I was.

"Who cares tell me."

"September 9th."

"Well then that is like in" He looked at his watch on his arm for a second checking the date "Seven days isn't it. Well that makes it week, oh you get what I mean."

"Yep it is." I said taking a quick drink of my water that I had gotten. "Well when is yours?"

"March 13th."

"That's kind of cool you know, you could have your birthday on Friday the 13." I said trying to crack a joke, but I didn't think that it was working to well.

"It has been on that day a few times." He said taking a quick drink as I did before. "So back to the game. Hm… lets see… ok got one, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes I do, my older brother Ryan. He works for Umbrella too, but he is more in the military part of it. I don't really talk with my brother anymore because he is hardly home any more." I said with a sigh remembering the last time I got to see Ryan.

_**In The Memory…**_

_I was waking up to the sound of someone at my door? I got up off the couch that I think I fell asleep on last night watching TV. I walked to the door and opened it to see a blonde male taller than me, blue eyes and was in jeans with a black shirt with some sort of design on it. _

"_May! Sis how are you?!" The man yelled at me. I was rubbing my eyes still trying to wake up and then I saw who it was. _

"_Ryan!" I yelled pulling him into a huge hug. "I missed you so much. And I'm great and so happy to see you!" _

"_I know you are… but I can't stay. They need me in the city, really I'm on a mission right now and I wanted to stop by and say hi. Don't tell anyone k." He give me a quick smile and I returned it with a wink. _

"_Well ok Ryan, but make sure that you stop by sooner next time try and stay for a bit longer. I miss talking with my older brother." _

"_I sure will" He stopped and looked in my house and then looked back at me shaking his head. "and I see no boyfriend yet?" _

"_Ryan can it, and get your ass going." _

"_Alright, bye." He said pulling me into one more hug and then walking down the steps to his car. Damn his car was nice I wish I had that kind of money to get a car like that. I waved bye and then closed the door with a sigh. _

_**End Of Memory… **_

"Well that must be hard to do, but I don't really know how it feels. I don't have a brother or a sister." Wesker said and it snapped me out of my memory.

"Well at some points you don't want one, trust me." I said with a quick laugh and I was happy to hear that he did the same. I happened to look at him and then I wonder what color was his eyes.

"Hey my turn now, what color are your eyes?"

"Well here you tell me." He gave off a smile and then pulled off the sunglasses, I looked at his eyes. Oh my god they were… beautiful. I have never seen eyes like his, he had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen in my life.

"Um… May?" When I heard him I snapped my self back to reality and blushed.

"Oh sorry about that, they're blue, I very beautiful blue color."

"Oh um… thanks." He said with a… blush? Did he just blush? No its just the room it must be hot in here or something.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CapcomGirl: Well there is the nest chapter, sorry about the last one having a lot of grammar mistakes and stuff. But anyway I think that this one is much better the last on I did a quick and didn't have that much time to check it over. So anyway here is this chapter please R&R. ^_^ **


	3. Are We Just Friends?

I sat down at my desk and sighed deep trying to get my mind off Wesker, and back on my work. It was just getting way to hard to even think about anything but him. I shook my head and then looked down at the paper work I had to finish working on.

SLAM!

I looked up quick to see what had made the slam on my desk, and there was man with dark brown hair and green eyes in a Umbrella outfit on. His hair was short like a quick cut almost but just a little bit longer. He looked to be about 23 years old or some where around there. He then said well it was more like a yelled it if you ask me.

"So you're the Dr.'s daughter?"

"Um… yes and you are?" I said in a small voice.

"See I told you Connor!" He said to another guy in the room with red hair and brown eyes. His hair was on the right side of his face and he was also in a Umbrella outfit and looked to be about 30 maybe, but that is just a guess, lets just say that he was older than Wesker and the other man in the room.

"Did I say that I didn't believe you?" The another man with brown hair said who I think name was Connor. Wait! Connor could that be Connor Lawton.

"I know but still I can't believe that we can really work with her!" The brown haired man said with his hands still on my desk.

"Um… could you please tell me who you guys are, seeing that you know me." I asked.

"Oh I'm Mark Steel and that guy over there is Connor Lawton." The brown haired guy said who had his hands on my desk.

"Well nice to meet you Mark, Connor." I said with a nod as I looked at each other them and then looked down back at the damn paper work that was on my desk and I knew that I had to finish it up before I could leave here.

"Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Smith." Mark said with a crush like smile.

"Please call me May."

"Well then May, how are you?" Mark said getting a little closer to me and I just looked up to him about three inches from my face. Then the door opened and I looked to see who is was and there was Wesker! Thank god I thought that this was going to get bad.

"Mark leave May alone." Wesker said looking at me and Mark through his dark sunglass as he walked over to my desk.

"Sure thing Wesker." Mark said pushing him self away from my desk with a frown.

"I hope that he didn't try anything, Mark likes to freak people out when he is in love mode and seeing that you are a attractive women I would watch your self with him." Wesker said as he came to a stop at my desk and then looking down at me.

"Thanks, and will do Wesker." I said with a quick smile and then went back to work on my damn paper work again hoping that this time I could finish it without any distractions.

---------

Leaving Time…

I had just finished getting my things together when my father walked in the room. He nodded to the other guys in the room and then walked up to me.

"Yes Dad, what can I do for you?" I said with a sigh because I really wanted to get home and take a nap.

"Well May, I was wondering how was your day?" Oh god he was going to be fatherly to me right now was he. This wasn't happening and not with everyone in the room this so wasn't happening to me.

"It was… great to say the truth, I made a great new friend." I stopped and looked at Wesker and then continued. "Wesker over there." Wesker looked up and smiled at my father and I.

"Well May I'm happy to hear that, do you need a ride home?"

"No I should be fine, I was on my way home before you came in." I said trying to point out that I was wanting to go home as soon as I could and I hoped that he would catch it.

"Um… ok then I will see you tomorrow then sweetheart." Dad said as he turned around and then left the room. I dropped into my chairs and put head in my hands.

"A father, I know how it feels like." I heard Wesker say to me. I looked up and he was getting up from his chair and desk, I think that he was leaving soon too.

"Yeah they can get very annoying very fast." I said with a laugh and he laughed too. "So you're leaving soon?"

"Oh yes I am, my works finished and I can leave." He said grabbing a bag off the floor that had the Umbrella icon on it. Man Umbrella put there icon on everything. I got back up on my feet and then started out of the room.

"Hey May, maybe tomorrow I can show you around." Mark said looking up at me from his work.

"Um… well Wesker showed me around earlier today. Sorry but maybe we could do something." I said with a quick smile and then exited the room. I was walking down the hallway and I was thinking.

'Yes I can go home and then call Amy who is like my best friend ever. I can talk with her for a bit, then hit the bed.' I was so happy to go home it wasn't really that funny. Until I heard foot steps come up behind me I turned and saw Wesker a few steps behind.

"Hey you." I said playing like a school girl.

"Hey. Um… happy your going home?" Wesker said I think he was trying to start up a conversation or something like that.

"I little bit, ok that's a lie I really want to go home. The damn paper work is what really gets in this job you know."

"Yeah I do, I had a hard time with it too my first few times I had to do it, but trust me you will get used to it." He said with a smile.

We continued to walk until we walked outside and then I saw that it was raining out?

"When did it start raining?" I asked looking at Wesker. Wesker and I were under the roof of the building that way we didn't get wet. The rain was coming down really hard, is was easy to tell that it was pouring out side.

"Well this sucks." Wesker said looking at the rain fall.

"Yeah it does, looks like the whole city it soaked in water, look the roads they are flooded." I said pointing to main street.

"Damn it, well then I'm going to have to walk in the rain." Wesker said about to take a step into the rain when I grabbed his arm and pulled him back under the roof.

"Oh no your not! If you don't have a ride I'm going to give you one. I don't want my friend coming into work tomorrow with a cold that way I can get it!" I said playing around with him and he knew that I was.

"Oh nice one May. But are you sure?" Wesker said laughing a bit.

"Duh I'm sure, your like a really good friend." I said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said with a smile back to me.

We walked out of the building and into the pouring rain where I was soon soaked with water. I personal hated water a lot, I would so have love it if it the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. But then I remember I was living in Raccoon City and there wasn't sun until the summer and this was the fall. That's just great! I started on a dead run to my jeep, going as fast as I could and Wesker was there next to me running as fast as I was. Soon we got to my jeep and I unlocked it as quick as I could and Wesker got in the passenger seat and me in the drivers seat. I was so out of breath it wasn't funny and I think that Wesker was also. Then he started to laugh out of no where.

"Why are you laughing?!" I asked him.

"I don't really know, I just think that its funny that we ran through that pouring rain." Wesker said still laughing. I pushed the side of his arm in a playful way and then started to laugh my self. We continued to laugh for about two or so minutes. I was having a great time it was the best, and I think that Wesker was enjoying him self as well. Soon the laughing had died down and I was pushing my wet and messed up blonde hair out of my face.

"You know you look really nice when your wet… not saying that you don't look good with your not… no god I'm not very good at saying good things to people." Wesker said as he started to blush again, it couldn't have been hot in here because to tell the truth I was freezing. He must be like me and when I get nervous I blush like that too.

'_May you are just trying to think of excuses.' _

'No I'm not!'

'_Oh yes you are say it you like the guy!'_

'How can I say I like someone when I don't like him.'

'_Your hopeless you know that, you will never love anyone if you don't give love a chance you know that.'_

'Ok whatever I don't need love in the first place anyway, now go away.'

I sighed as I stopped talking to my self. I looked back at Wesker and he was looking at me.

"Um… so Wesker where do you live?" I asked him and he shook his head and then said…

"On 23 North Main. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes I live a few streets up from it." I said with a smile not knowing how close a lived to Wesker it was kind of funny.

He gave me a smile and then I started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot and on to the street. The streets were flooded really bad it was starting to get hard to drive. But lucky me I was used to the weather like this and I know how to drive in it. I took a right on to North Main and Wesker pointed to his house and I stop outside it.

"Well thanks a lot for the ride May." Wesker said as he got out of the jeep and walked around to my side of the jeep.

"No problem Wesker anytime." I said rolling down the window that way I could talk with him a bit more. But then I wasn't really for what happened next.

Wesker had walked up to the window of the car and got up in my face. He was about three inches away from me and I could smell his clone on him. It was a very nice smell to tell you the truth I loved the smell. I was just looking at him and cracked a smile.

"Trust me, Ms. Smith, I will do so." When he spoke I felt his ice cold breathe on my face. I loved the feeling.

"…Um… yeah… ok… Wesker… see… you." I couldn't get my words to come out the way that I wanted them to he was just being so… there wasn't words for what he was doing to me.

He backed up and then waved good bye to me and walked up to his house and I was still sitting there looking like some dumb love struck girl. I snapped myself back to reality and waved back and then drove off.

'Could I really be falling in love with him? No I couldn't, he just my friend. Right? Or do I want to be more than just friends?'

--------------

CapcomGirl: There is the next chapter, hope you guys like it. I know that I liked this chapter like at the end. Is May finally saying that she has feelings for Albert Wesker? Who knows. I know that this story is coming out very fast but I can't stop writing it I love the story. So please R&R. Thanks guys I hope you liked this chapter. ^_^


	4. Yes I'm In Love

I walked well ran into my house from my jeep outside. It was still raining like crazy outside, the streets were flooded and everything. I pulled the keys out of the door and slammed it closed not wanting to hear the pouring rain from outside. I through the keys on the table to my right where I always pull them. Looking around I saw that my house was still as I left it earlier this morning. Nothing on the floor completely clean, thank god I was cleaning this place for days or even weeks it seemed. Then it hit me.

"Fuck I am so damn wet and look at my clothes I can't believe it. Maybe I should take a shower or something? Yep that's what I will do."

I walked into first my bedroom and grabbed some Pj's. I grabbed one of my many pares I have in my dresser not really caring what a was warring to bed. With no guests it means I could ware what I wanted and when I wanted. With a sigh a walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. The water felt the best on my ice cold skin, that is one of the reasons why I always loved taking a shower.

------------

After I was out and dressed I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I took a sip of it, the water tasted great, it was ice cold and I loved it when water taste like that. It was much better than hot water that has been out in the sun for hours at a time. I was about to exit the kitchen when I hear the phone ring. I grabbed it quickly off the wall and answered it with.

"Hello?"

"Well how are you May?" I women's voice said and I knew just who it was.

"Amy, I'm great, how about you?" Amy had been my friend for the longest time. I can remember when we first met in high school and we became great friends really fast I may add. And now she is my best friend forever, and the best one I could ask for.

_A Memory…_

_I hated this place, it was the worst school I could have moved to. Why did my father and mother make us move here, its in the middle of no where! I yelled in side my head as I was watching the teacher give so speech on Isaac Newton. I had heard this lesson so many times before by my father and there was really nothing else I could learn about him. So I let my mind think on its own like I did a lot in this school lately. _

_I looked to my right and saw a girl with long hair I mean long, it was down to the end of her back. It was a reddish brown color and it was tied up into a pony tail with a green hair tie. She looked really nice with it and she was in a matching out fit that looked just as nice. _

_I grabbed a piece of paper out of my note book and wrote on it and pushed it to her trying not to let the teacher see what I was doing. _

**Hey, names May and you are? **

_She looked down from the lesson that the teacher was giving and grabbed the paper with out anyone seeing and read it quickly and then wrote something back to me. She pushed back to my side of the table and I grabbed it and read it to my self. _

**Nice to met yeah, names Amy.**

_I smiled at her and then wrote back to her and pushed it to her again._

**Well Amy, I have a question for you. Can I ask you it? **

_She wrote back to me very quickly._

**Of course you can, what am I going to say, no! I would never do that, I'm a nice person. **

_I wrote the question down on the paper and pushed it to her still being sly and making sure that the teacher wasn't looking at us. _

**Well… your hair is really nice, how long did it take to get it that long?**

_She smiled when she read it and wrote back to me__**.**_

**Hm… I would say about a year or so. But I think that I'm going to get it cut soon. What do you think? **

_I grabbed the note and then looked up to see that the teacher was looking at me and Amy. _

'_Oh shit!'_

_And right then and there we were caught in the act, and I knew that this wasn't going to be good. _

_I looked at Amy and she looked at me, as the teacher got up his from the chair he was sitting in. He walked up to Amy and my seats and grabbed the note from me. Seeing that I had loosened up on my grip I had on it knowing that he was going to take it. _

"_So passing notes in my class I see." The teacher spoke to me and Amy. We nodded with a scared face still giving each other quick glances trying to hind out what to say to him. Then Amy had a smirk on her face and I was wondering what she was going to do this time. _

"_Um… so sorry Mr. Morgan but you see May here is new and I think that she needed a new friend and I was being friendly and talking with her. But on paper you know it is called passing note some times. Mostly it is called that in school in a class." Amy said with a puppy dog face and was trying to act like the teachers pet. I think… I was more than sure about that. _

"_Is this right Ms. Smith?" Mr. Morgan asked me looking down at me with a teacher looked that always scared me. No matter what or who the teacher was. They all had that same look and I hated it! _

"_Yes it is sir. I swear that it will never happen again, and I am so very sorry about it." I said doing the same as Amy did before me with the teachers pet thing and the puppy dog face. _

"_Well then I will give you a break and not right you up, oh and just don't let me catch you doing it again alright?" Mr. Morgan said to me and Amy again as the teacher face went away and he smiled. We nodded and promise that we would never ever do something like that again. But to tell the truth, duh we did again but we never go caught again thank god._

_After class Amy and were walking in the hall laughing like school girls and it was a best time ever a had in school I think. _

"_Hell right, oh Mr. Morgan we will never do it again. Fuck that!" Amy said trying to stop her self from laughing but failed to do so._

"_Damn right you are there Amy!" I said laughing with her as we walked into next period together. That was when the friendship had started and we have been best friends ever scents then._

_Memory End… _

I gave off a quick smile at the memory that I had remembered and then I went back to listening to Amy as she spoke again.

"Same, but tonight Drake is taking me out, so I can't talk long." She said with a sad voice on now. I didn't here that voice very much.

"Oh that's fine to tell you the truth I was going to watch some TV and more than likely hit the bed as soon as I can." I said with a little laugh and she did also.

"So May, how is the new job?" Amy said as her voice returned to that happy voice and I knew that she was smiling. She always smiled you could never really get her to stop smiling at some times.

"Great, really I love it." I said with a quick grin to my self.

"Not like that how about any cute guys there, or anything like that?!" Amy said in a sly way like she always did. Man Amy was always like this she really wanted me to get with someone didn't she. I mean she did have her boyfriend Drake I think that she just wanted me to be happy or something like that.

"Well… um, Amy don't you need to get going for that date with Drake?" I said not wanting to spend the whole damn night talking about … Wesker to her or having him on my mind all night long.

"Shit that's right, well see you later May!" Amy said quickly and then the line went dead. Quickly I turned off the phone and hung it up back on the wall and sighed.

"Good old Amy." I said to my self shaking my head.

'_So then why didn't you answer Amy's question? Hm?' _A voice in my head said to me.

'Because she had to get ready for the date with her boyfriend Drake, remember?' I replied as quick as I could to my self.

'_Yes May I'm sure about that.' _

I shook my head and walked into the living room. I looked around and there was nothing, and it reminded me that I had no one there for me. I mean I did have my father there for me, but no was really no one there. I sat down on the couch and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and curled up into a ball. I always hated being home alone with… no one there. It made me feel like I was never going to have some one there for me. That I was alone and was always going to be alone… forever.

'_See that's why you need a boyfriend, and Wesker could fill that place and you know it.' _The voice in my head said to me. Would it ever leave me alone for a minute or two?

'No he can't.'

'_How do you know, you know that you like him, he could like you back you never know.'_

'Even if he did… I don't think that he is the relationship kind of guy.'

'_Hey did you just say that you like Wesker?'_

'Maybe I did.' I said back to my self being very sly like I love to be when I was trying to be mean.

'_You never know until you ask him, you should ask tomorrow!'_

'Never! I could never tell him how I feel. Because what if he didn't like me back then are friendship would end you know that it would.'

'_May you should really ask him.' _

'I can't… and I never will.'

---------------

**CapcomGirl**: *smiles* Man I love this chapter!! May said it she loves Wesker!! OMFG no way!! XD

**Wesker**: What! Ok you do that this never happened right?

**CapcomGirl**: Of course I do but I love making people one fall in love with you, and two make you fall in love with them.

**Wesker**: God I do hate you sometimes. Did you not see what I did to Excella in Resident Evil 5? She was hitting on me and I pushed her away I didn't want her with me. Hell I could careless if someone was with me in a relationship way.

**CapcomGirl**: Wesker you just are crazy! Everyone needs love and you know it. Oh and I know that you may hate me sometimes but you like me.

**Wesker**: Sure I do. We will see how long this friendship last. *smirks*

**CapcomGirl**: Anyway I hope that you guys liked this chapter of Could It Be Love. And please R&R!! *waves bye*


	5. A Birthday Surpise

One Week Later…

I pulled into the Umbrella parking lot in my normal spot that I had been parking in for about week now. Turning my jeep off and removing my keys, I gave a quick glance at my self in the mirror.

"Hairs good, outfit… the same as always." I sighed at the last part I didn't like being in uniform all the time that I was here but I was used to it after living with it for a week. I got out of my jeep and walked into building, but I saw no one on my way in.

'Hm… I wonder where everyone is?' I asked my self as I opened the door into the building. When I entered there was no one in the halls either.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I asked my self out loud this time. But I just continued to walk down to my office and get to work. I walked down the hallway and then there was a Umbrella office and a few others, but they weren't from my team so I could really care less about them.

"Hey May!" I heard a women yell from behind me. I turned to see Annette walking up to me.

"Hey." I said with a smile as I stopped and waited for her to catch up with me. She did soon and she continued with what she was saying before.

"I just wanted to walk with you to your office. I'm heading down there my self to talk with Wesker about Will." Her voice was so soft when she said Will's name.

"So you and Will have a thing going on or something?" I asked trying to see what I could get out of her. Seeing that when I asked Wesker about them he just said why don't you ask them your self. And I rolled my eyes and gave him a evil look and he laughed at me.

"Well yes we do, me and him are boyfriend and girlfriend I'm living with him right now and I'm really happy to be with him. He's one of the best things that have ever happened to me." She sighed and then said. "I really do love him with all my heart. I never thought that love was real when before I met him. And now look at me, I can't break my self away from him." She sounded like a love stuck teenager. I guess that all girls can sound that way. "Do you have anyone like that in your life?"

"Well… um… no, unless my father counts for something." I said with a laugh and she laughed as well, even through it really wasn't that funny in the first place. One because I really didn't have anyone in my life and really want someone.

"Oh well you know a bet that I few guys would like to get with you." She said looking at me. We started to walk again down to the office when I answered her question.

"In my dreams, I haven't found one guy that has been into me, or I just haven't seen it." I said with a sigh as I shook my head.

"Is there someone you like?" She said.

"Well… maybe but I really don't know, you know. I'm not the girl that falls in love to say the truth about my self." She hit my arm with hers and said.

"Come on tell me, tell me, I'm your friend you can tell me."

I smiled and said. "No. You maybe my friend but… I can't tell you if he found out about it… I just don't want to put are friendship on the chopping block."

"May… is it someone in the building?"

"Hey I'm not playing this game." I said stopping again and looking at her with a little bit of a evil look.

"Oh please I really want to know!" She said with a huge smile on her face and puppy dog eyes as well. Do all my friends do this to me, maybe I should just answer they're questions that way they don't need to the puppy dog eyes and the smile so much. I'm starting to hate it.

"Alright, and yes he is in the building." I said starting to walk again and she was right next to me walking with me as well.

"Ok… is he a good friend of yours?"

"Very." I said with a smile.

"Alright then… do I know him?"

"Yes you do and this is the last question your going to ask, alright." She nodded quick back at me.

"Well then I don't need that last question, I already know who it is." She said with a smile and a look that said something like I'm best I figured it out. Or something along the lines of that I think.

"What! How do you know who it is there isn't enough information that I have told you, I don't think. Wait then who do you think it is!" I said or maybe a little yell to it but not really that loud.

"Hm… its Mark right." My mouth dropped open and she turned and she looked at me and laughed. "No I honey I know that it isn't Mark… its Wesker isn't it."

I felt my face heat up and I started to blush I turned my head to the side so that see couldn't see me blush. "Um… how… do you… know?"

"Listen, I have seen the way you two look at each other, and the way that you guys hang out at lunch, also in the lab room, oh and in the office room for your team." I turned and looked at her and she had a huge smile again.

"Really, I never knew what I looked like. I must had looked so stupid this week I can't believe it!" I said yelling at my self for being so dumb looking and I'm surprised that Wesker didn't see what I looked like. I mean we have been working together the whole time that I have been here. I slapped my self in the head with my hand for being so stupid.

"May listen, I said "you two", not just you. Wesker has been doing the same thing you know." When she said I looked at her with a confused look on my face. Like was she just saying that or was Wesker really looking at me like the way I have been looking at him.

I looked in front of me and there was my office. Man it took a while to get here today or maybe it was just me. I looked back at Annette and said.

"Well this is my stop. Maybe we could hang out sometime down the road." I said with a smile.

"No need remember I said that I need to talk with Wesker about Will."

"Oh yeah sorry… Wait you need to promise to me that you won't say

anything about what I just said! You promise!"

"Yes I promise." She said as she nodded a opened the door to the office.

I walked inside and it was dark I mean there was no lights on or anything. I was trying to find the light switch that was on the right of wall. Then it hit me maybe I was really early today and no one was in because of how early I was. But I left home at the same time that I always did but maybe my clocks were messed up or something. Then that would make sense why no one is in the office to today. 'Yes!' I said to my self as I found the switch and I flicked it on.

"SURPISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!" I heard tons of people yelled at me as the lights turned on and my eyes were getting used to the light. I blinked and felt my heart jump out of my skin almost when they all yelled at me.

"W-what I-its my b-birthday?" I said trying to talk after my little freaked out spell a had. But I know that my words were still a little shaky.

"Yes it is, what you didn't remember your own birthday?" Annette said looking down at me with a smile.

"Come on May you had to remember. I mean I remembered it." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to see…

"Oh Wesker. Sorry I didn't remember, I guess that shows how much I care about my birthday." I said rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. I knew that Annette was looking and I hated it when my friends would do that. I shook off the feeling and smiled at everyone in the room.

"Thanks guys really it was a nice surprise, you guys really got me there I was really surprised." I could see that William, Mark, Connor, my father and a few other people that I have met this week in the room. I really could believe what they have done and I couldn't believe that I had forgotten my own birthday. Who does that? I guess I do.

"That's what the point of the surprise is." Wesker said putting his left hand on my right shoulder. " And I said that your birthday was close so I thought that you should have a party. Well I guess it isn't really party its just a surprise for you. Even if I really don't care for the surprise part very much. But I had made a exception for you."

"Thanks, Wesker really." I said turning and smiling at him. I really wasn't ready for the next thing to happen but I'm not saying that I didn't like it. He had pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and said thanks one more time. He was really a great friend and I'm happy that we could be friends.

---------

Later After Everyone Had Went Back To Work…

I sighed sitting down and starting my paper work at my desk that I didn't do yesterday, so I was doing it now. I was the only one in the room other than Wesker of course who was doing the same thing as I was. I was writing down the first part to a question when someone had walked up to the front of my desk. I looked up to Wesker leaning his hands on my desk looking down at me.

"Yes Wesker, what can I do for you?" I asked leaning back in my chair and looking at him with a smile on my face.

"I just wanted to ask if your happy about being 22?" He said with a quick grin.

"Well to say the truth, yes I am. I like being older, but I don't really want to get to much older." I said with a laugh.

"Happy to hear that Ms. Smith." He said looking over his sunglasses and I saw his beautiful blue eyes.

"You know why do you ware sunglasses, I mean your eyes are really beautiful. You shouldn't ware them."

"I don't know, why do you ware your hair up all the time, your hair is a beautiful blonde color as well."

I felt my face turn red and I knew that I was blushing at what he said why did he always do this to me. Everyday he does it, why? Does he like seeing me blush or something.

Wesker had leaned farer into my desk and I did the same were about two feet away from each other. "You know I like it when you blush, and you tend to do it a lot around me." He said with evil smile that he had sometimes.

"Oh um… I try not to, but its just… yeah." I was losing my words each time I said something. I was sounding so stupid I couldn't believe it, he going to think I'm some damn girl that can't get her words straight around guys.

"Well May I also love it when you do this as well, when you lose your words. Your face looks so cute when you do it." He said as he picked one of his hands up from my desk and touched my cheek. I felt my heart start to race faster and faster, damn it look at what this guy could do to me.

"Um… I guess that's good then." I said with a girly smile.

"Yes it is." Wesker said as he pulled me up closer to him if it was even possible. He looked at handsome right now. He pulled me even closer and I was so ready for him to kiss me when.

"Wesker could you please get to work I need to speak with my daughter." I heard my father's deep voice say from behind me. It echoed in my mind and I was so scared right now and I knew that Wesker could see it in my face. I knew that he was mad when he said that, oh god this wasn't good for me or Wesker. I turned and looked at him. He was standing in the door way of the office and looked pissed. Wesker pushed away from me as quick as he could and nodded and said.

"Yes Dr. Smith." Wesker walked back over to his desk and sat down as quick as he could and went right to work on his paper work that was on his desk.

"Coming Dad." I said getting up from my desk and walking out of the office and into the hallway. I stood on the a Umbrella icon that was on the floor on the hallway. My father did the same right behind me.

"So Dad what can I do for you?" I said leaning up against the wall with my hip and hand on the wall.

"So what were you and Wesker doing?" I knew that was coming soon or later.

"Well Wesker was just showing me how to fill out a part on my paper work that I had to do." I said not really lying because earlier this week he had to help me with that.

"Yes May I'm sure about that. You know I wasn't born yesterday." I knew that he was getting him even madder.

"Ok fine Dad I was about to kiss him alright I said it! God I'm not 12 anymore you need to let me do something with my life! You know its not like a haven't kissed a guy in my life before!" I started to get on the side of yelling at him but god why did he always do this to me.

"I let you do things." He said still in his deep voice.

"No you don't, it took me 3 years to get you to let me move out of the house!" I knew that wasn't the time or the place to be arguing with my father. "You know what Dad I need to get be to work, I will call you later, after work ok." I said rolling my eyes and walking by him.

"May, I just don't want to see you get your heart broken that's all. You remember how your heart was broken when your mother died." I heard him say in almost of a whisper.

I shook my head and walked into the office again not wanting to start crying over my mother again. I hated him so much when he talked about her.

Haven't I had enough pain in my life as it is.

---------------

**CapcomGirl**: Well there is another chapter for you guys I really hope that you are liking it. Please R&R thanks! *smiles and winks*


	6. Love Is Real

I walked back into the office and sat down well pushed my self down into my chair. I slammed my head down on my desk just thinking about what my father had said. When I felt someone grab my arm. I looked up and saw Wesker standing there.

"What happened?" He asked looking down at me.

"My father wanted me to not get my heart broken. He's acting like I'm 12 again. Sorry about pulling you into that I really didn't want to do that to you." I said with a quick smile.

"No it was really my fault in the being I was the one who was trying to… yeah you know." He said blushing.

"Maybe but he is my father."

"Well you do have me there I'm more than sure that he's my father." Wesker said cracking a laugh.

"God I would hope that he isn't your father!" I said laughing with him. Knowing that if he was my brother it would be weird that I… love him and not in a brother way.

"So anyway um… I think that I should get to work just in case Dr. Smith wants to pay you another visit." Wesker said walking back over to his desk and sitting down. I shook my head and continued with my paper work as well.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10: 23 pm.**

I looked up at the clock. '10:23, my day was done at 6, but that's what a get for helping a friend.' I sighed and looked back down at files that I had to sort well Mark had to sort but some how I'm doing it.

"C file, T file, I could care less file." I said dropping the other files on the ground and laying on the floor. I could have care less about the cold tile floor under me I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and just laid on the floor I didn't care what anyone said about it. Until I heard someone come in the room but I didn't move an inch.

"I knew I would find you in here." I heard Wesker's voice say to me. It was like it always was soft and beautiful and it made me melt to the floor. But right now I was just tired as hell.

"Shut it, I'm so damn tired right now it isn't even funny." I said still on the tile floor.

"Well then if you don't want any help I" - cut him off quick.

"No wait please Wesker!" I got up off the floor and grabbed his with white lab coat and gripped it.

"Well I don't know its going to cost you big." He said looking down at me through his sunglasses.

"I will do anything just help me please!" I said with the puppy dog eyes and a sad face.

"Alright then I will help and I will decide later what you own me, alright."

"Yes, and thank you so much Wesker you're a life saver." I released his lab coat and grabbed a file off the ground. He sat down next to me and started to help me sort. He was such a life saver it wasn't funny I really need him and I'm so happy that I met him. I through other file into a stack of the same kind and sighed.

"So how did you get suck doing this damn job?" Wesker said looking at me but still helping with the sorting of the files.

"Mark asked me to do it because he had to go somewhere tonight. And me being nice… I got stuck with this job. I guess that's what I get when I'm nice." I said shaking my head listen to what I said, if I just said no I wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"Oh but May I love it when your nice. Its one of the many things a admire about you. No matter what someone ask you to do, you have a smile on and say sure no problem." He said he throwing a file into a stack of others that were the same as it.

"Thanks I guess but being nice gets you into doing something that you don't want to do. Sometimes I wish I could be like you and say no to someone." I said with a smile and grabbing a file off the floor. "Hey anyway why are you here so late?"

"Well didn't Annette tell you that she wanted to talk to me earlier today?"

"Yes she did, something about William right?"

"Yeah. Well what it was about is she was wondering if William talked to me about marring her sometime." He said as I put a file into a stack of others.

"So did he?" I said more like a school girl trying to find out something big. Well it was big I mean if they get married I will be so happy for them.

"Well… yes he did, and he was going to ask her tonight after work." Wesker had a grin on his face that I really liked on him.

"Oh my god that's so great, I'm happy for them!" I said looking at Wesker but trying to find another file on the floor.

"Well I thought so too." He stopped and looked around at the floor and then said. "I think that the files have been all sorted." I looked down at the floor as well and there wasn't another file on the floor.

"Yes! I thought that I would be doing that all night a long. So thanks Wesker." I said looking at him with a smile.

"Hey May anytime really." He returned the smile and got up on his feet and held his hand out for me. I grabbed it and he helped me up to my feet.

"Now its just getting them down to the file room." I said picking up a huge stack of files from the floor.

"Yeah that another thing." Wesker said grabbing another huge stack of files. We put them onto a file cart and then repeated it for four more huge stacks of files that laid on the tile floor. We walked down to the file room and placed the files in there boxes.

"Well that's done." I said with a sigh of relief that it was finally done with. I smiled and looked at Wesker. He was pushing his blonde hair back with his hand.

"I know right, it took a while but its done." He said smiling.

"So anyway thanks again."

"No problem anytime."

"Well I think that I will be getting home, I'm as tired and hell." I said pushing my hair tie, in my hair, up a bit seeing that it was coming loose when we were sorting the files.

"Yeah I think so too. Annette can almost make you fall asleep when she is talking to you." Wesker said opening the door of the file room. He held it open for me and I walked through and he did the same after me. I continued down the hallway with Wesker next to me. Then I remember what Wesker wanted something for helping me with the files.

"So Wesker what do you want, seeing that you helped me with the files."I said looking at him as I continued to walk down the hallway.

"Hm… I think that I will need to think about that one." He said looking down at me with a quick smirk.

"Alright then." I said smiling at him. We soon came to the exited door and he opened it for me again. I nodded and walked through it to see rain falling.

"Oh god not this again." I said with a small laugh.

"Well at least I don't need a ride this time." Wesker said laughing and holding up his keys and shaking them.

"That's one good thing at least. Why does it always rain in Raccoon City?" I asked looking at him shaking my head.

"I have no idea but it happens a lot."

"Sure does. Well I will be seeing you tomorrow then?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes you will be no need to worry about that." He said returning my smile back at me.

I waved good bye and walked out into the pouring rain. It was coming down hard I mean hard. I was covered in a blanket of water in about five seconds. I sighed and then started to run to my jeep. I unlocked as quickly as I could and got in it.

"Damn water sucks I hate it so much." I said to my self as I put the keys in and turned them. But the jeep didn't start.

"What the hell?!" I said out loud as I turned the key again. It did the same as it did before.

"Shit!" I yelled hitting my hand on the steering weal of the jeep.

'This is not happening to me. I got the jeep looked at not even a month ago, it couldn't be fucked up all ready could it?' I was pissed right now I didn't really know what to do. I took my phone out of my pocket and called my father. 'Come on, Dad pick up the phone.' It was the first ring and still nothing. 'Dad where the hell are you!' The second ring… the third ring and I slammed the phone shut.

"Damn it!" I yelled slamming my hand once again on the steering wheel. "This isn't happening, not now." I got out of my jeep and slammed the door shut and started to walk out in the pouring rain. But right now I could care less about the damn rain. I just wanted to get home and go to bed and then let the next day happen and hope that it would be a better one.

I pushed my wet hair back seeing that it was coming looser and looser in the rain. I just could believe it I was out in the pouring rain, my father didn't answer his phone, my jeep wouldn't start, and now I would need to walk home. This just wasn't my day and I knew that tomorrow I would more than likely have a cold to deal with.

I continued to walk and I heard a noise come up from behind me. I looked back quick to see a black Volvo. I stopped knowing just who it was, the Volvo pulled up next to me and came to a quick stop.

'I swear Wesker you follow me around.' The window rolled down and there was the blonde man him self, Wesker.

"Well Ms. Smith why are you walking?" He voice was sweet and thoughtful.

"My jeep wouldn't start, I got pissed seeing that my father wouldn't answer his phone. So now I'm walking in the pouring rain." I said with a sigh.

"Well then would you like a ride?"

"No Wesker I'm soaking wet and I think that I can walk, but thank you very much for thinking of me."

"May, come on I could care less about how wet you are, and I don't think that you can walk, well without getting a cold." He insisted me to do so. "Oh and don't you remember I think that you look beautiful when your wet."

When he said that I felt my face get red and I started to blush.

"Alright then." I said as I opened the door to the Volvo and got in then closing it. "Wesker, thanks really you're the nicest person I know." I said with a quick smile at him.

"No problem May, if you ever need a ride just ask k." He turned my smile.

I sat in the Volvo as quiet not really knowing what to say. I was wanting to say something, and I knew that I should say something but I didn't really know what to say. I looked out the window and then said.

"Nice Volvo."

"Thanks got it last year." Wesker said looking at me for a second and then back at the road.

"Last year, wow you must have kept in great condition."

"Yeah I did ,I love it."

I sighed and then it hit me. 'Where are my keys! Did I leave them in my jeep? Shit I did, oh fuck it. Wait I locked it, damn it!'

Wesker looked at me and I think that he knew something was wrong. "May is there something wrong?"

"I left my keys in my jeep and the doors are locked, I will need to get my other key from my father tomorrow." I said with a sigh.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" Wesker asked me in a thoughtful and caring voice that I loved so much.

"Well no I don't seeing my house key is in my jeep. But I think that I will just check into a hotel or something for the night and then I should be able to get into my house to tomorrow."

"May there is no need for a hotel, if you would like to… stay with me for the night it would fine."

'What was that did he really just say that or was it just me? If he did I would love to but wait what if…'

'_What if what May?' A voice in my head said to me. _

'You know, I really like the guy but what if…'

'_He doesn't like you. Hello May are you in there, he tried to kiss you earlier today!' _

'You know what, your right I'm tired of being a stubborn person and letting my fears get the best of me.'

'_That's it girl!' _

"Wesker if its not to much of a problem I would love to. But if it is, like I said I can stay at a hotel." I said with a sweet voice.

"May I would love you to be my guest." He said in a sweet voice.

Soon we pulled up in Wesker's house and I got out of the Volvo and closed the door. The rain was still pouring down as blankets of water. I sighed at sight of it, 'why do I live here if I hate the rain?' I walked over to Wesker, to see that he was fixing something in his Volvo.

"Wesker is everything alright." I asked as I looked down at him. He got out and then looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah its fine I just had to make sure that files for work are safe and sound." He had a laugh with it and I laughed as well. Even if the rain was pouring down on me I really didn't care very much. I pulled Wesker into hug and whispered to him.

"Thanks so much you're the best."

"No problem May." Next thing I knew he had cupped my cheeks with his hands and leaned his face near mine. I shut my eyes and I knew that he must have too, and then he pressed his lips against mine. I think that he was relieved to feel that I was kissing back. I put my arms around his neck and he gripped my sides. It was funny. This didn't feel strange. If anything it felt more than right.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CapcomGirl:** *sticks tongue out at Wesker* There happy!

**Wesker:** *Rolls eyes* You know what I personal hate you.

**CapcomGirl:** No you don't, hell you can't hate me. I made you kiss May Smith! *evil smile*

**Wesker:** *gets up from his chair and walks over to me*

**CapcomGirl:** Yes Wesker what can I do for you?

**Wesker:** I don't want to hurt you. I won't hurt you… yet that is. *smirks*

**CapcomGirl:** How about next time I write the next chapter I bring my cousin Megan into the story? *smirks*

**Wesker: WAIT!!** Is that the one with the blondish and reddish hair?!

**CapcomGirl:** Yep, yep! *smiles*

**Wesker: HELL NO!! NEVER PLEASE!!**

**CapcomGirl:** But Wesker she loves you. I mean really, really loves you!

**Wesker:** You know I hate her please don't please! *Gets down on his knees pleading*

**CapcomGirl:** We will just need to see about that. *smirks* Now lets go play Resident Evil 5. *gets up from chair*

**Wesker:** Fine *sighs*

**CapcomGirl:** I call being Wesker STARS! And you can't be him! *runs out of the room*

**Wesker:** What wait no! I'm always ME! *runs after me*

**CapcomGirl:** *Pokes head back in the room* Oh and I forgot, please R&R!! Bye! *runs out of the room*


	7. We Are In Love

I felt my heart stop right there, I never knew what love was but now I think that I have become a victim in it. But it was so hard to when you had fallen in love with Albert Wesker. He was the my love right now, my passion and I would have done anything for him. I hope that he felt the same about me. I was more than sure that he did. I was so far gone with him and I didn't care if we would never be able to see him again, I would still love him with everything I had to give him.

I pulled him even closer to me if that was even possible in the first place. I knew that was soaked in water and he was too. But I never wanted the kiss to end I loved the feeling. The heat that we made together, but… I stopped and broke away from him. He looked down at me a little confused I think and I cracked a smile at him.

"I'm sorry I just…" He was sounding sorry. I stopped him by placing my finger on his lips that were just calling me to kiss them again and again.

"Wesker please its not that I don't want to continue making out, its just I don't want to get a cold." I said with a quick smile and a giggle that had escaped my lips.

"Oh I didn't think about that to much I'm sorry." He said as he grabbed my hand and we ran to his door. He placed his key in the door and held it open for me a walked in and shut the door with his foot. His place was much cleaner than I would have thought. To say the truth I think that it was cleaner than mine was, but lets think of a minute I'm talking about Albert Wesker here. I sighed and looked back at Wesker to see that he was trying to dry him self off a bit.

"Um… maybe we should have kissed in here that way we wouldn't be so wet." I said with another giggle.

"Hm… maybe, but I didn't mind it to much." Wesker said grinning. Even if he was soaking wet I still loved the hair and hell everything about him. He was just so perfect in every way possible. And I knew that I was deeply and madly in love with him.

"I couldn't say that…" I couldn't finish my word because he kissed me. It was a passionate and loving kiss. I just could let go of him he was my world right now and I was so deeply in love with him it wasn't funny. I felt that he had started to remove my loose hair tie from my soaking wet hair. I broke for just a second and cracked a quick smile at him as my blonde hair had fallen out and laid on my back with his hand playing in it. I grabbed his sunglasses that rested on the tip of his noise and removed them from his face. We opened are eyes for just a second and then I saw his beautiful blue eyes again. I then closed my eyes and rapped my arms around him and he did the same.

He pushed me back on the couch, me legs going under his, are arms still wrapped around each other. I could feel something pushing against my teeth, and I opened, allowing Wesker's tongue access, while he kicked his shoes broke off once again, breathing harshly, and Wesker said,

"Feeling better now that we are not in the rain?" I nodded, and for the first time in a long time, let a smile play on my face. He pressed back onto my lips, crushing them beneath his, while my hands went into his shirt, up his back, and on his shoulders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

I opened my eyes but my vision was so blurred it was taking me a bit to get used to the light that was shining in from the window on the right wall of the room. After I while I was able to see much better than before. I picked my head up to look around when I saw that I had been laying on Wesker's chest. I smiled to my self a laid my head back down. When I felt that I must have woken Wesker up seeing that he was moving under me. I looked at him with the same smile that I had on.

"Well good morning."

"Hm… yes it is a good morning isn't it." He said looking at me with a smile as well.

"So how are you this morning?"

"Seeing that I'm waking up with you, I think that means I'm great."

I sat up and smiled at him as he did the same and he push his forehead to mine. Wesker's lips were kissing my own, kind and passionately loving. Everything was strange, strange yet perfect, I love it so much and I never wanted it to end. That's when it hit me. I broke away from Wesker as fast as I could and he seemed confused.

"Um… did I do something wrong. I mean you do know that we slept together last night right?"

"Oh no Wesker, trust me I know that and I loved it but I think that we are late for work." I was looking around for a clock but I couldn't see one.

"Oh shit! Damn it I forgot." He said grabbing something off the table that was in the room. "Damn its 9:47."

The second he said that I felt my heart drop and I quickly grabbed my cloths and started to change back into them as fast as I could. I mean I knew that one I was late as hell. Two I didn't call my father last night which is really going to piss him off. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a brush and then looked in the mirror.

'Oh shit I have a hickey.' I yelled to my self it was on the right of my neck down near my collar bone but you could see it perfectly from anywhere. 'This isn't good.' I said thinking about what my father would do if he saw it. I changed into my Umbrella outfit and through on my lab coat and pulled the collar of it up so it was less noticeable. The only way you could see it is if you where really looking for it. I sighed and finished brushing my hair then rapped it up in a pony tail.

I exited the bathroom to see Wesker was just finishing himself with getting ready he placed his sunglasses back on and turned and looked at me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes. Now lets get going!" I said grabbing his hand and walking out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At The Umbrella Lab**

I got out of Wesker's Volvo and closed the door quickly but checking in the mirror to see that my hickey was still less noticeable and it was. Thank god for that. I walked over to Wesker and gave him one more passionate kiss. He kissed me back and then we broke.

"Alright lets hopeful not get in to much trouble." He said pushing his sunglasses up and walking to the building with me right behind him. My heart was beating quiet fast right now and I think that the whole damn world could hear it. I just don't want someone to find out what happened between me and Wesker last night. But knowing my luck someone would.

Wesker opened the door to the building and held it open for me little he always did. I walked in and then he did the same. I looked around to see that a few Umbrella workers had glanced at Wesker and I but I just looked away hoping that they wouldn't catch on. I continued to walk down the hallway when Wesker stopped and grabbed my arm.

"What is it?" I asked turning and looking at him.

"I need to go and talk with Will, I will meet you in the office in a few k."

"Alright then." I said with a smile as he let me go and walked off. I sighed and continued down the hallway with my head down just thinking. Until I had hit someone in the arm I looked up to see Annette with a file in her hand that I think she was reading.

"Oh I'm sorry Annette." I said being kind.

"No problem I wasn't really paying attention my self." She said with a quick laugh. I laughed as well, then I noticed that she had a beautiful cut of a crystal on her ring finger. Then it hit that William had asked her to marry him last night.

"I see that William popped the question last night to you." I said with a girly grin on.

"Oh yeah he did, and of course I said yes!" She said with a blush and a huge smile. I was happy for her and then I wondered if me and Wesker would do that someday.

"I'm happy for you really."

"Thanks and may I ask why you are late?" Her words hit me hard and I didn't know how to answer I didn't know if Wesker wanted me to tell anyone or just keep it to are self's.

"Um… I slept in is all." I said rubbing the back on my neck like I usually do when I get nerves.

Annette looked at me and then put her hands on her hips and said. "So then where did you get the hickey?"

'Oh shit! Nice one May that's what I get for getting so damn nerves all the fuckin time.'

"Um… well I… see… it… was… um." My words were so lost and I knew that she would say something.

"Let me guess, you went to… Wesker's?" How did she know that! Damn either she knows me well or I'm just to easy to read. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the girls' bathroom and locked it behind us.

"Alright me and Wesker… kind of…" She cut me off.

"Slept together last night?"

"Yes." I said in defeat.

"I should have known that would happen soon." She said rolling her eyes but was playing with me. I looked up at her and just gave her a wink showing that it was a good thing.

"Oh trust me on this, it was the best ever!" I said with a girly smile and laugh.

"Well, I would have never thought that you would say that May I mean really now. Your Dr. Smith's daughter." She was continuing to play with me.

"But remember I'm still a girl here." I said laughing and she joined with me.

"Well I'm happy for you as well, I would have never thought that Wesker would ever find a girl and now look at him." I laughed at the thought of it. It was a funny thing. Not even I week ago I thought that love was nothing that I needed it was just something that some humans take part in. But now I think, no wait I know that it is so much more and I was part of it and everyone would do it someday.

"Well I need to get to work I have a lot to do in little time." I said giving her a wink and a smile and walking out of the girls' bathroom and down to my office. I walked into the office to see my father sitting in my chair looking through a few files of the new virus that we have been working on, the T-virus. When I walked in he turned and looked at me with a sour face and he looked like he had been waiting there for a bit. I knew that this wasn't going to be a good thing. If I don't make it out alive tell Wesker that I'm sorry for pulling him into this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CapcomGirl: ***Pokes Wesker* Ha ha I made you sleep with her!

**Wesker**: *Just sitting there with a evil look*

**CapcomGirl**: Come on Wesker you know that you want to hurt me. But you won't cause you know that Meg will come next time right? *evil laugh*

**Wesker**: That's correct Miss, now go away and please don't read me the next chapter.

**CapcomGirl**: Come on Wesker you got to love it I mean you falling in love it's a classic!!

**Wesker**: *Gets up and starts to walk away*

**CapcomGirl**: *Jumps on Wesker back* Well seeing that Wesker is going to be a mean butt. I will see you in the next chapter. Oh please R&R *smiles* Now Wesker to the living room I want to kill you in RE5 again!


	8. Unwanted Guest

I walked up my desk and placed my hands on the desk. With a normal look on my face a looked at my father.

"Um… Dad can I ask you why you are at my desk?" I said in a normal tone voice trying not to do anything to make him anything was up.

"May, could I ask you a few questions myself first." It didn't sound like a question, it was more like a offer that I had no say in.

"But of course." I sad still in my normal tone of voice with that fake smile on my face.

"Well, one why didn't you call me last night. Two why was your jeep here all night. Three why are you coming in late?" Damn my father got all the details didn't he.

"Well I tried to call you last night but you wouldn't pick up. To say the truth I locked my self out of my Jeep. And I sleep in is all, see there's no problem." I said feeling relief that I think I got clear of this.

"Hm…" I heard the door open and I turned to see Wesker walking in. Mark and Connor looked up from their desk and greeted him and then went back to work.

"So Dad can I get back to work or do you want to talk with me still?"

"I don't think that there is anything else to talk about." He said getting up from my chair and heading to the door. This wasn't like him what the hell did he have planned it must be big. "Oh May, Ryan is going to be coming some time this week make sure that your not busy. You haven't seen him in a while."

"Sure Dad no problem." I said sitting down and watched my father leave the room.

"Well why are you two late?" Mark and Connor said the second the Wesker and I sat down. I could never get a break could I. The answer was no.

"You just heard why I was late." I said looking at them.

"Got up late." Wesker said not even looking at them with one eye. I turned to my desk and start on my paper work not really wanting to do it but I had to anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After Work… **

I sighed with relief that my paper work was finally done. I took a quick glance at the clock to see that it was 5:34 pm. 'Well lucky me, I can't get out a little bit earlier today than I usually do. Thank god.' I got up and stretched seeing that I was and have been sitting all day long. Then I remembered that I had to get my keys from my Dad. I started to walk out of the room when someone grabbed my hand right before leaving. I looked at my hand and then followed it up to the other person.

"Oh, hey Wesker." I said with a quick smile.

"Hey, um… I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat tonight. We can go to that new place."

"Well, lets see I'm pretty busy tonight." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well then I guess that I should go ask someone else. I wonder if Sarah is busy then."

"No don't you dare!" I said with a giggle and smiled back at me. "But sure why not."

"Alright then, I will pick you up later at your house about 7:00?"

"Sure see you then." I said with a nod and smile.

"Okay, see you later then." He let go of my hand and I walked out the door and down the hallway. I continued down the hallway to my father's lab room. I grabbed a card key out of my pocket and slid it through a card reader that was right outside the door. My father had given me the key a few years back just incase I needed to speak with him. The lock made a beep like noise meaning that it was unlocked and I quickly opened the door.

"Well May this is a surprise." I deep voice had said to me as I walked in. I looked up to see my brother Ryan… well this doesn't look good. Dad would never let Ryan see him at work unless it was important. He just hates his kids coming and seeing when he is working I don't really get it. But what do I get about my Dad.

"Oh Ryan, how are you?" I said with a smile.

"Great and you?"

"Yep fine."

"Well May what did you want?" My father said taking a glance at Ryan and then at me. Man I wanted to know what he was planning on doing to me.

"Um… I came to see if I could use the extra key to my jeep, that I gave you?"

"Sure here." He grabbed something off the desk that he was sitting at and walked over to me. He handed me my key, 'thank god he had this.'

"Thanks so much Dad. Oh and Ryan maybe we can talk later I just got to get going." I said with a wave at Ryan and then turned on my heels and went to exit the room.

"May honey wait one second." My father said right before I got the door open. 'Damn here it comes, I knew that he was going to do this to me.' "I was wondering if you could… let Ryan… stay at your place for the week. I mean you two haven't seen each other in a while and I think that it would be good if he did. Well what do you say?"

'No! no, no! Why now, why not in a week or two, why now! God this isn't happening. May just say no, come on you can do that.' "Well… um…" 'May it isn't that hard say no. Fuck it you can't say no what have you ever been able to say no to anyone.' "Sure I guess it wouldn't hurt that much." I said with a deep sigh and I felt like I should have slapped my self across the face for saying yes.

"Great then, are you heading home?"

"…Yes."

"Then you can bring Ryan with you." My father had a huge smile on his face that I haven't seen in forever. Ryan walked over to me and pulled me into a big hug it was more like a bear like hug and I felt like I couldn't breathe but then he release me.

"Thanks May." Ryan said with a smile and a wink.

"No problem." I said in a low and quiet voice and I think that it was kind of sarcastic.

"Well then I will be seeing you guys later then. Love you both." Dad said, I opened the door and walked out with Ryan right behind me following me close as he could. I waited until I was out of ear shot of Dad before I said anything.

"Ryan what the fuck, why are you following me so close?"

"Well Dad wanted me to."

I rose my right eye brow up at that wanting to hear more about what Dad had said to him. "Well, what else did Dad tell you to do, and why did he want you to follow me so close? Hm?"

"Alright, Dad thinks that you are hiding something from him and he wants to know what it is. Oh and Dad wanted me to follow you anywhere you went and I mean anywhere, other than the bathroom or something personal like that." I slapped my head with my hand and continued to walk away as Ryan followed behind me quickly. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to do what he said. You know me, when do I do anything Dad wants me to do. But anyway what are you hiding from him?"

I stopped and looked at him. "Ryan nothing alright now I need to be some where in like hour now. So what I'm going to do is bring you and me home and I'm going to get ready and you can do what ever you want at my house alright."

"Um… alright then no problem sis."

"Thank you." I said beginning to walk again. We walked out side and to my jeep where I got in and he did the same. I started it up and drove out of the parking lot as fast as I could.

"Damn May driving fast enough?"

"Yes I am deal with it."

"What are you getting ready for anyway?"

"Nothing!" I hit the gas a bit more until I saw that I was going a least 50mph. I slowed down as fast as I could to about 25mph the speed limit. It felt faster then usually tonight getting home. I pulled into my driveway and jumped out of the jeep and ran to the house. Ryan followed behind me and I quickly opened the door and walked in. "Alright you can watch TV or something like that, food is in the kitchen. I'm not going to be home for dinner so just eat alright?" I said not really caring at this moment what he did I just wanted to get ready.

"Um… alright then May." Ryan said. I walked up stairs and into my room and looked for something to where. I looked in my closet and picked out a black dress that had gone down to my knees. I ran and took a shower and changed into my dress and fixed my hair. This time I had it down and hoped that it would be ok. I walked down the stairs and took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. '6:57 pm. Sweet he will be here any minute.' I walked into the living room to see Ryan getting up from the couch. "Ryan what are you doing?" I asked but he didn't answer he just continued to where he was going. "Ryan!" I yelled at him but he walked by me and down the hall, until I knew where he was going. 'The door. Wesker must be here.' "Ryan no wait!" I yelled but it was to late and he had opened the door. There was Wesker in a tux with a smile. "Hey Wesker." I said with a quick smile that turned into a frown in less than a second.

"And you are?" Ryan said leaning on the door just a bit.

"Ryan please just shut up and go away." I said walking over to them and sighing deeply. "Oh and his name is Albert Wesker."

"Well then Wesker nice to meet you. Names Ryan Smith, I'm May's brother." Ryan said holding out his hand and Wesker took it and greeted him.

"Nice to meet you as well. I hope that it won't be a problem if I can barrow your sister?" Well Wesker was good I mean really good. Playing nice guy now that is classic.

"Well I don't see why not."

"Thank you Ryan now I will see you later." I said with a smile as I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me. "Sorry about that, thank my Dad for it." I said rolling my eyes at the thought of it.

"No problem, as long as I get you with me now. I could really careless right now." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Wesker that's sweet."

"I try my best." We continued down to street and I took a quick glance at back a Ryan to see him in the window smiling. I gave him a sweet smile and turned back to Wesker. We made it down to the his Volvo and had open the door for me.

"Why thank you." I said as I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing but I could really care less at this point in time. I was so in love with him, I knew that nothing could mess my life up now. Even with my Dad trying to find out, I could care less if he did or not.

**CapcomGirl**: Sorry about the chapter taking a while to come out but Wesker and I have been pretty busy lately. *smiles* Plus I know that people are thinking this story is going to end good and like a happy ending. Sorry to tell you but... its not, so you are just going to see how it turns out in the end. So I hope that you guy liked the chapter and please R&R.

**Wesker**: *shakes head*

**CapcomGirl**: Oh god, what is it now?!

**Wesker**: Nothing, just thinking is all. *grins*

**CapcomGirl**: *walks over to Wesker* About what?

**Wesker**: Oh nothing you would be into. *gets up and starts to walk away*

**CapcomGirl**: Wesker don't you dare walk out on me! Well not without telling me what your thinking about at least!

**Wesker**: *leaves the room*

**CapcomGirl**: Man, he got guts. Oh and I wanted to tell yeah my cousin will be coming in the next chapter. Can't wait to see what she will do to Wesker. *Smiles and winks* Well until the next chapter see you later. But right now I'm hungry and Wesker is going to make me something. *waves* So anyway bye! Oh please, please R&R!!


	9. Saying Goodbye

**I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, BUT MAY SMITH AND A FEW OTHERS ARE MY OWN CHARATERS. I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER OF COULD IT BE LOVE? **

**OH AND ONE MORE THING I WOULD LIKE TO SAY, IS THAT THE STORY IS GOING TO ENDING SOON. MAYBE AT THE MORE IN FOUR OR SO CHAPTERS. I'M REALLY NOT SURE AT THIS TIME BUT IT IS GOING TO BE ENDING SOON. SO PLEASE R&R.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**About A Year Later… **

Days pasted by pretty quick, I never knew that my life would be this great. It was about maybe a year ago that I met Wesker and now look at us. I was and is having the best time of life right now, I couldn't have wished for it to be any better than it is. Ryan isn't staying with me anymore he was called on a mission and I haven't heard from him scents then. I'm getting just a little worried about the guy I mean he is my brother and I do love him. My father found out about me Wesker being a 'couple'. I guess you could call it that in the end. I was surprised that he was fine with it, now if I can remember when I was in high school that was different story. But anyway as I saying my life you could say has been a some what like a fairly tale like story. I bet that nothing could go wrong to mess this up for me, no wait I know that nothing could go wrong. But that's where I made my error in life.

"What are you talking about? You need to go to S.T.A.R.S?" I said almost coughing up my water that I was drinking and falling back in the chair I was sitting in.

"Well that's what the letter is telling me. Something about going under cover for Umbrella or something like that." Wesker had said to me continuing to read over the letter that he got in the mail yesterday but didn't get to it. "But anyway aren't you going to Australia with your father on a mission anyway?" He said standing up in the chair that he was sitting in and placing the letter on the table.

I sighed and answered him. "Well I am, but I was going to see if you could come with us… but now."

"May I didn't know about this. Trust me if I could turn it down I would in a second its just I… can't. I'm sorry." He said walking over to me and placing his hands on my shoulder and taking a deep sigh.

"Its fine really. I guess that we will be seeing each other in about a year or two then? Wait no its more than just a few years, isn't it?" Wesker looked at me and just nodded yes and dropping his hands off my shoulders. This isn't happening to me I can't live without this guy he is like my world right now. I stood up from my chair I was sitting in a starting to take a step away when suddenly, his arms were around me, his hands stroking my face, and arms. He was comforting me.

"You know it's not like that, May." He murmured and then continued with what he was saying. "I won't be far, and it will be over quickly. A year or however long we will be away from each other will be over soon, trust me."

"I can't stand it." I insisted, still staring down at the floor. "Not knowing if… we will see each other again. I mean you are really like joining S.T.A.R.S, do you know what they do?! I mean what if you… don't come back… you die on a… mission or something. I can't live with not knowing whether you'll come back. How do I live with that, no matter how quickly it's over?"

He sighed. "It's going to be easy, May. There's no reason for all of your fears."

"None at all?"

"None."

"You'll be fine?"

"Yes." He promised. I smiled at him and as his hands caught my face and his lips found mine. His hands were in my hair, his lips moving softly against mine, like they has so many times before. Until we finally broke and I looked at him one more time and then spoke.

"… Wesker. I'm going to miss you so much." I said with a bit of a choke sound to my voice. Was I on the edge of crying right there?

"May, please don't cry. I promised."

"I'm sorry…" I said turning away from him, to release a few tears, but right then caught me and turned my face back to him. With his free hand he gently whipped the tears from my face with a caring and thoughtful smile.

"Don't be I swear that I will be back. And if you get back from your mission you can always she me at the office."

"…Right." I said with nod and a weak smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Airport, Departing Day…**

"May, I don't think he is coming." My father said taking another look at his watch.

"Dad, please I know he will. Trust me on this alright?"

"Fine but we are departing in about a half an hour alright."

"Yes." I heard my father turn on his heels and walk into the airport without another word to me. But I really didn't care if he said another thing to me to say the truth. 'Damn it Wesker, where the hell are you?!' Was all that was on my mind at the time and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. The words were running through my head faster and faster each time I looked at the clock. I have been waiting a for a while, maybe he couldn't make it because of work or something. I sighed at the thought of really never getting a 'good' goodbye in. I took a deep breath and decided to go and join my father in the terminal, knowing that Wesker was more then likely not going to show up. And here I am thinking that I was going to see him before I left… I guess not. I turned around and slowly walked into the airport. But I stopped when I heard my name being called, I turned back to see a man running at me. He had blonde hair with a par of dark sunglasses on and was in a what looked like to be a S.T.A.R.S outfit on. At that second I knew that I was right about him. "Wesker, you made it."

"Of course I did why won't I?" He said walking a bit closer to me.

"Oh and nice outfit. Is that where you were?"

"Yes, sorry about being late I couldn't get out in time. I was so worried that I had missed you." He said pulling me into a quick kiss and some what of a hug you could say.

"So how is it?" I asked smiling.

"Well its alright for now, I can't say very much about it at this time though. But I wish I could be going on that plane with you." He said with a deep sigh after.

"Well I'm glad that you think its alright. But don't worry about it much, you said that I can see you when I come back up and trust me on this I will be taking you up on that."

"I'm glad that you will be, I would hate if you didn't."

"I know you would."

"So anyway, like I said sorry about coming so late, I tried my best to get out but… you know it was hard…" I cut him off but pressing my finger to his lips.

"I don't really care very much about if you were late or not. I'm just happy that you could make it. I was getting a little scared that I would never really get to say a 'good' goodbye. You know what I mean. So don't get down about it I would hate it if you did that to your self."

"Man, you know you are like the only person who can shut me up." He said with a cute little grin.

"Oh I know." Next thing I knew my cell phone was going off. I grabbed it out of my bag quickly and answered with. "Hello?"

"May, honey the plane has arrived early they are going to boarding passengers in about a few minutes, you better get down here as quick as you can." My fathers voice said talking about a mile a minute. I guess when he really needs to talk to you he talks as quick as he can.

"Oh… I see, well I will be on my way." I said with a deep sigh that followed.

"May, did he show?"

"Yes."

"I see… well I will be waiting for you here, I love you."

"Same here, bye." I said closing my phone quickly not waiting to he his reply to me. I placed my phone back, and look at Wesker. He had some what of a confused look on his face. "Sorry… but I need to go."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, the plane arrived early it seems." I said well it was more along the lines of a mumble. I was surprised that he could make out what I had said.

"May, remember I'm going to be here waiting for you. And I promise that nothing is going to happen to me." He said with a quick little smile.

"I'm going to…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence before he had pulled me into a soft and passionate kiss that I never wanted to end. But he pulled away this and whispered close to me.

"You need to get going. And I will miss you two." I looked at him and gave him a quick smile and walked into the airport. With him standing outside with a cute little grin on his face I smiled back and the turned and soon met up with my father.

"Ready?" My father asked.

"No you could say I'm not ready."

"What do you mean not ready?!"

"I don't really want to say goodbye just yet, you know." I mumble to him and he just looked at me.

"May, if he is really the guy that you love, then I'm sure he will wait for you."

"Dad, I know he will wait." I said with a small little smile to my self and then continued on to the plane where I sat down in first class next to my father. I sighed and closed my eyes not really wanting to get the memories of me and him out of my mind. I mean he was just so prefect, every time I'm with him my heart races and I know that now I can't live with out him. He has been there with me for the last year and I know that and I hope that he will wait for me. Because I know that I will wait for him. I just hope that these few years will go bye so fast, I don't really know how long I can live with him.

_**Everything we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**Every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last **_

_**Need you by my side**_

**'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_**

_**Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat so…**_

_**I can't let you go…**_

_**Want you in my life…**_

_**Everytime we touch - By Cascada** _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CapcomGirl: **Yes this chapter is FINALLY done! I know that it is kind of sort but man it was hard trying to find what to put in this chapter. But anyway please, please R&R!!

**Wesker: **Well you have done it again.

**CapcomGirl: **Done what again?!

**Wesker:** Made another dumb little chapter of my 'fake life' *laughs*

**CapcomGirl: **Oh fine Wesker if you want to be that way. Meg!

**Wesker: **Wait what are you doing?!

**CapcomGirl: **Oh did I forget to tell you that Meg wanted to hear a bit of the story? So I asked if she wanted to come today. *hears a door open*

**Wesker: **You did **WHAT**!!

**Meg: WESKER**!! *runs and tackles to the ground and holds Wesker tight*

**Wesker: **Off me now!!

**Meg: **No, no, no, no!! I missed you!! You stopped coming over!! Why?! I love you!!

**Wesker: **Because I **HATE** you!! *trying to get up*

**Meg: **But I don't hate you!! I love you!!

**Wesker: **Like I don't know that! And you know what I hate you!! *trying to push Meg off*

**CapcomGirl: ***walks up to Wesker and knees down* Well if you can ever get her off you I will be in the living room talking with Jill and Chris. *laughs and starts to walk away*

**Wesker: **No wait please don't leave me… with her! CapcomGirl!! Help me!!

**CapcomGirl:** Well I hope that you liked the chapter and once again please R&R and I will be seeing you in the next chapter. *waves and smiles*


	10. Side Chapter

CapcomGirl: *hits head on desk* Think, think!!

Wesker: *walks in*

CapcomGirl: *looks at Wesker* What do you want?! *sighs*

Wesker: Oh nothing much, just how is that new chapter coming a long? *smirks*

CapcomGirl: Don't you dare say anything about my writers block! And stop smirking! I don't like it! *hits head again*

Wesker: Oh I'm so very sorry that you can't think of anything *laughs evilly*

CapcomGirl: *sits back in chair* Anyway how did you get away from Meg? *grins*

Wesker: Well I can tell you that it wasn't easy. She wouldn't let me go! I couldn't do anything, until I thought of plan. *smiles*

CapcomGirl: Oh my god, did you use your brain. *laughs* And here I didn't think you had one.

Wesker: You know what shut up. And no durh I have a brain why wouldn't I?

CapcomGirl: Well… you haven't killed Chris yet, and he has killed you. *laughs*

Wesker: *growls*

CapcomGirl: I thought that you meowed? *laughs harder*

Wesker: *starts to walk away*

CapcomGirl: Oh did I hit a nerve? Poor little kitty cat.

Wesker: Shut up… you… what are you even?

CapcomGirl: Um… well I'm not really a Resident Evil character I just love the game! So I don't really know what you could call me… but I know that you're a kitty! *laughs*

Wesker: This is what I get for being Albert Wesker and being god.

CapcomGirl: Do you always talk about your self like this? *grins*

Wesker: Most of the time. *smirks*

CapcomGirl & Wesker: *hears door open and looks at door*

CapcomGirl: Oh Wesker its your best friend *laughs*

Meg: WESKER!!! *big smile*

Wesker: Oh fuck -_-' *sighs*

Meg: *Jumps on Wesker* Why did you lock me in the closet? I missed you.

Wesker: *growls* There would be a reason for me doing that.

CapcomGirl: *laughs and then looks at the door to see* STARSmember!! *smiles*

STARSmember: Hey CapcomGirl how are you! *walks in and sees Meg and Wesker* O.o

CapcomGirl: Oh this happens a lot trust me on this *walks up to STARSmember laughing*

STARSmember: What she got a crush on him?

CapcomGirl: Yeah him and almost every other guy in Resident Evil. You know. *laughs*

STARSmember: Wait even my Stevie!!!

CapcomGirl: Yeah him too. *Shakes head*

Wesker: Let me the fuck go!! I don't like you even as FRIEND!!! *trying to pull Meg off*

STARS member & CapcomGirl: *laughing like crazy*

Meg: I love you!! 3

STARSmember: Hey didn't you say that you liked W- *get cut off by me covering her mouth*

CapcomGirl: That I liked the game Resident Evil, yeah I know this!! *smiles and winks let STARSmember go*

STARSmember: Oh I see… *giggles*

Wesker: That's it I have had enough with you and friends!! *grabs Meg and hold to a wall* Now you will see not to make a fool of me! *hears door open looks to see Becca* (Dude she's my other cousin!! ^_^)

Becca: Yo I got cupcakes!! *holds up a box of cupcakes* Oh yeah now were talking!! *looks around* Oh it seems like I came in at a wrong time…

Wesker: ANOTHER ONE!!! *drops Meg and sits on the floor and sighs*

CapcomGirl: Oh Wesky what's wrong? *walks over to him with STARSmember*

Wesker: You are but… you know what I think that I'm starting to live with it… *sighs*

STARSmember: Yeah Steve got used to me… *laughs*

Meg: I love you, but I need to eat so I will be back later! *evil smile* Hey Becca are those cupcakes? I'm hungry!!

Becca: Um… yeah they are but there mine!! *eats one and then runs out the room* You can't have any!! Ha!!

Meg: Hey!! *runs after Becca on a mad run*

CapcomGirl: *helps Wesker up* How about you bring me and STARSmember out to get some ice cream we would love that!! *smiles*

STARSmember: PLEASE!! *smiles*

Wesker: …Fine *sighs*

CapcomGirl: Yes!! Hey guys give me a second. *watches STARSmember and Wesker walk out of the room* Sorry about this chapter everyone but as you can see I have a bit of a writers block but that should be fixed soon and then I can get back to writing more of the story. But until then I have to get some ice cream with my two best buddies!!!


	11. Missing That One Person

Chapter Ten

Missing That One Person

Days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months but still they all came and went by so slow. I really was not even leaving my hotel room anymore; I just sat in the dark day and night doing anything that came to mind. It was almost like hell on earth, well to me it was hell maybe not to someone else. The only time that I would leave the room is when work came up or my father pulled me out. However, likely for me I was able to get out of some of the times he asked.

You say that I was suffering from lack of Albert Wesker. No, I am not obsessed with him if that is what you are thinking. No, he was not just my… um… how could I put this. Partner you could say but he was my best friend that was always there to talk with and be around. Now I cannot really talk with him anymore its kind of heart breaking for me. Still I think that if I was able to just to talk with him one more time I should be back to my old self. I think. I would hope so at least.

So today, I was sitting on the hotel couch. Not really, the most comfortable in the world that I even sat on but it was the only one I had. It was this or the bed. In addition, I knew that being in my room it would make me fall asleep and I really didn't want to sleep anymore. I was watching some dumb TV show that I really had no idea what was going on to start with. Something about theses three sisters being witches, something, or other.

I yawned deep and looked over at the clock to check out the time. '12:47, man what happened to the day?' I asked my self-turning back to the TV show. I started to feel my eyes getting a bit heavy and I knew what that means, I am starting to fall asleep! No, I cannot have that, I have been sleeping excessively, and I do not need to keep it up. I sighed, pulled my self up to my feet, and stretched my whole body.

"Well I guess I could go out and see what's really here?" I said talking to my self. Yes, I do that and I am sure that you do as well.

I grabbed my sweater off the back of the couch and made my way to the door. When I heard the doorbell ring? 'Who in the world could that be?' I asked my self quickly opening the door. There was a tall man with a blue t-shirt on. He was also wearing dark blue jeans with brown brunette hair that was down in his face covering one eye.

"Oh hey Scott." I said with a smile at my other co. worker. Scott I met about maybe three weeks ago at the office. He was helping me out with some paper work, thanks to him I was able to get home quick. After that, we have just been talking a lot more at work. He has become like a best friend to me, I kind of look up to him as a big brother or something.

"Hey May." He replied returning the smile.

"Well what could I do for you?"

"Nothing really I was maybe wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me?" He said with a boyish grin. 'Oh god this isn't good. How to let him off nicely?'

"Um… Scott I'm kind of seeing someone right now… sorry but I will need to say no to that." I looked up to see that his smile turned into a frown. Soon he smiled again.

"Well then how about we go as friends then?"

"I… guess so…" I said with a bit of a smile. I really did not want to be a mean person but I just hope that he does not take this like a date or something like that. I grabbed my keys off the table next to the door and walked out into the hall with Scott. I closed the door, locked it, and turned to look at him with a smile. "So where are we going, and who is paying?" I said with a bit of a laugh after it. He laughed as well and pulled out his wallet.

"Well seeing I asked you… I think it's my place to pay."

"Alright then." I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Mean Time… (Now I am going to change my POV to Albert Wesker!)

"Redfield stop it!" I snapped at Chris Redfield as he continued to laugh at Joseph Frost damn joke. It really was not even that funny. I happened to look at Jill Valentine as she hit Joseph over the head.

"You heard Captain Wesker, now stop it with the jokes and Chris you keep the laughing up and I will do the same to you as I did to Joseph." Jill snapped at the two other officers. Barry and I chuckled at that. However, Barry's chuckle was much deeper than mine was.

"Sorry Jill, but getting hurt by you would be great!" Chris said with a boyish smile at her. 'Oh god I'm going to the pull the trigger on my self if this keeps up!' I said to my self-shaking my head.

"Chris stop being a smart ass." Jill replied as she took her seat once again at her desk.

"Now if everyone would please continue with what they were doing. I will be in my office if I'm needed." I said turning around and walking back to my desk and office. I guess that is one good thing that Umbrella was able to help me with is being Captain. I sat down in my chair, pulled my self up to the desk, and looked at a few reports that were placed there in a neat small pile on the left hand corner. 'Valentine, is everything with you neat?' I asked my self-knowing that the only person that would make a pile like that would be her. I ran my hand through report after report just thinking about any thing that came to mind. I happened to look at a picture on my desk and it was May.

"Man, I never knew how much I would miss you until you were gone. I miss you so." I whisper quietly to my self just remembering her. Until someone had interrupted my thoughts.

"Captain?"

I looked up to see Chris standing at the front of my desk. "Yes Redfield what can I do for you?" I said sitting back in my chair and looking at him through my sunglasses. If there was, one person I hated most in this station it would be him. He can just get so tiring to hear and talk to. I really do not see how the others like him.

"I finished that report you wanted." He replied holding up a few files and free papers on top of the files.

"Oh thank you." I said holding my hand out for the report. He handed them to me quickly and then sat down in a chair that was at the front of my desk.

"Redfield, what on earth are you doing?" I said placing the report on the others that Jill had left on my desk earlier in the day.

"Well… I am a curios person and I saw how you were looking at something when I walked in. What were you doing?"

"Redfield please, I really don't think that is any of your business in the first place."

"Would you please just tell me?"

"Let me think about it… no." I said rolling my eyes and keeping a straight face to show Chris I am serious.

"Fine then… but does it half to do with a girl?"

"Fine… yes it does now go!" I order him to do so and he exited with a smile and a bit of a laugh. Was it that funny? Me just liking someone does that even really matter? Hell, what I am I even talking about we are talking about Redfield here the person that laughs at anything. I said to my self and I grabbed the report that Chris handed to me minutes before. I went to turn a page and I felt a sharp prick in my finger.

"Ouch! Fuck, damn paper cuts…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CapcomGirl: *jumps up and down* Maybe its gone… just maybe! *Hugs Wesker* I think its gone?!

Wesker: Um… what is gone?

CapcomGirl: My writers block! I think that its gone. I hope that its gone! *smiles*

Wesker: Oh I guess that is good then. *smiles back*

CapcomGirl: Hey I saw that! *looks at Wesker with a big smile*

Wesker: Saw what?

CapcomGirl: You smiled at me! I saw you! That means that you are starting to like me… as a friend of course.

Wesker: *sits on a chair* Well I have been here a while I mean there really isn't other NORMAL people to talk to. So I guess that I'm suck with you and your not that bad. *smiles*

CapcomGirl: *blushes and turns away from Wesker quick* So… um… well I think that is… everything I wanted to say. Please comment and tell me if you think my writers block is gone! I hope that it is!! *smiles and winks*


	12. What a Surprise for Wesker

**Chapter Eleven**

**What a Surprise for Wesker**

**(POV Is now May again ^_^)**

**2 Years Later… **

'**Come on damn plane can you go any faster?!' I was screaming in my head. I just couldn't believe it, I was on my way back home and I would be able to see him. It was the best day of my life. I really couldn't get any happier than I already was. I was on a one way plane to Raccoon City; I knew the first place that I was going to stop first. I just hoped that he would be as happy to see me as I would be to see him. I opened my eyes and looked out of the small window of the plane and could see that we were over the city now. My heart started to race faster and faster the closer that we got. I just wanted to see the look on his handsome face when I entered the S.T.A.R.S station. I was just hoping that at the least it would be a happy one. God did I hope so. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later That Day… **

"**May honey would you like it if I dropped you off at your house?" I heard my father say with a yawn following into his words. **

"**No I should be fine anyway I'm going to be stopping some where first. And you look very tired you should really get some rest, Dad." **

"**Sure then but you should also get some." He replied with a small smile. **

"**I will do so, bye love you." **

"**Love you too." He said before entering his car and driving off. **

**I yawned deep and started to head to the S.T.A.R.S station. 'Man I didn't know that I was really this tired.' I said in my head yawing again. I continued to walk with a steady speed. The walked seem to take the longest time. Even though it really wasn't that far away from the airport to start off with. But finally I was there. I quickly ran my hands through my blonde hair and gently let a few pieces fall in front of my shoulders. I sighed deep and opened the doors to the S.T.A.R.S station and walked in as normal as I could. **

"**Damn it, Chris I told you how to fill out this paper work a thousand times." I heard and saw a women with short brown hair that some was pulled up into a blue hat. Her outfit seemed to match her hat very nicely. There was an S.T.A.R.S logo on her hat and her right and left upper arm. **

"**Jill, come on now I just need a little bit of help… ok maybe a lot." The man replied to her. I think that her name was Jill. The man was in a white t-shirt with the S.T.A.R.S logo on the right and left upper arm of his shirt as well. He had a green vest over top of the white t-shirt. His hair was a nice shade of brown and spiked. I think his name must have been Chris. They both must have been on the S.T.A.R.S team with Wesker. 'Just saying the guy was pretty cute. Hey I'm a girl, but must say that Wesker was better looking to me.'**

"**Well hello there?" Jill said turning to me with a smile.**

"**Yeah hello…" Chris said leaning back in a chair with that boyish look on his face. 'Man sometime guys can be so…'**

"**My name is May Smith and I'm looking for Albert Wesker?" I said returning the smile to Jill seeing that Chris was a bit love struck it seemed.**

"**Captain Wesker?" Jill asked as if it was more of a question then an answer. **

**Chris chuckled at it, but then he stopped and turned to me with a smile. "Why would you like to see him?" **

"**Well he is a very good friend of mine." I said walking a bit closer to where the two S.T.A.R.S members were. **

"**Well he is in his office right now on the phone with the chief but he should be done soon. Then I'm sure he would be happy to speak with you." Jill said sitting on I think Chris's desk seeing that it said Christopher Redfield a crossed it. **

"**Um thank you then." I said looking around the room.**

"**So… I never have seen you here before and I was just wondering when you met the good old captain." Chris said.**

"**Well I met him about 2 years ago. And I think that is all you need to know about my personal things with your good captain." I said giving a quick little glare at Chris. **

"**By personal level, what do you mean by that seeing I was talking with him a few months ago and he said something about a girl? I just want to know if you were the girl he was referring to." Jill looked at Chris like when was he so interested in Wesker's life. Chris got up from his seat and looked at me. **

"**Um… well if he hasn't… found someone else to take my place, then I guess that I could be called his girl friend." I said looking away from both of them. Next thing I knew I heard Chris start to crack up. **

"**Chris?!" Jill yelled at him.**

"**I'm sorry… it's just… I never thought that… Wesker could… ever get a… girl!" Chris said in between chuckles. **

"**What he is charming and one of the nicest people I have ever met in my whole life!" I snapped at him quickly. Chris stopped his insane laughing and looked at Jill and then turned back to me. **

"**I'm sorry but I think that we are talking about to different Wesker's here. This Wesker is a mean and kind of selfish he doesn't really seem to care about many people." Chris said playing with his hands. **

"**Well then I will just wait to speak with him my self then!" I said walking up to Jill. "Where is your captain's office? I think that I gave him enough time in his office on the phone." She looked at me and then pointed to the left. "Thank you, it was nice to meet you Jill and I hope that we could talk again sometime." I said walking off but I could still hear Jill and Chris talk for a bit. **

"**Man, I never knew Wesker could get a girl. And one like that. Man that guy is good." Chris said and then I heard him get I think slapped well that is what it seemed like to me, more than likely by Jill. I continued my walk until I came to a door. On the door was a gold plate that read… Albert Wesker. 'Well I know that I'm in the right place.' I said opening the door trying not to make a lot of noise in the process. But being an old beet up station you really couldn't take a step without waking up the people next door. **

"**I said that I would be working on it. It's harder than you think Will! This S.T.A.R.S is the dumbest police officers I have met in my whole life." I heard the sound of Wesker's voice say from the other side of the room. I looked around and saw that he was sitting in a chair pointed in the opposite direction of the door to the office. He appeared to be looking out the window and speaking with his dear friend William for what a remember. I just smiled and waited for his conversation to come to a close. **

"**I know. But come on I wish sometimes I hadn't done this… everyday I go home with a damn head ache and it doesn't go the fuck away! Oh alright then I will finish talking with you tomorrow then. Thank you and bye." Wesker said more than likely ending his call and turning around and looking down at his desk. **

"**Well, then I can see that I'm not needed. I will be returning to my walk home." I said turning around and taking a few steps towards the door, just to mess with his head. **

"**Um… excuse me but why are you in my office?" I heard the captain him self say looking up at me. I turned around and looked at him.**

"**Well you see I got lost on my walk home and I just ended up here." I said with a smile that came a crossed my face.**

"**May? Your back!" He yelled, all most jumping over his desk to get to me and pulling me into a hug. **

"**Hey, how are you? I missed you so very much!" I said returning the hug but with out as much force to it like he gave to me. **

"**I'm great now, of course my god I missed you so." He said pulling away from me but still had both hands placed on my upper arms. I smiled at him as he returned it quick with another smile. **

"**I did to. The mission was horrible…" I said with a deep sigh and letting my eyes fall to see the floor of the department with the S.T.A.R.S logo on the tile floor. He pulled my face back up to look at him. **

"**What happened?" **

"**I didn't get to see you." I said blushing just a bit.**

"**Same here, the station has been a big wreck. The other officers here are beyond controllable they say everything and anything on there mind to there higher ups no doubt."**

"**Trust me I know. I talked to Chris and Jill before I came in here." I said rolling my eyes as the memories came back to me.**

"**Sorry about that. Hey I get off in about an hour how about we go and celebrate you coming back. By dinner and a movie?" Wesker said looking through the top of his dark sunglasses.**

"**Fine then I will see you then." I said with a smile and turning away from him.**

"**Wait one second. You thought that you could get away from me that easy. Huh?" I heard him say from behind me and grabbing my right shoulder. **

"**And what would you want from little poor me?" I replied to him turning to look at him with the puppy dog eyes that we daughters know how to do so well. **

"**I missed you." He said cupping my cheeks with his hands and leaned his face near mine. I shut my eyes and I knew that he must have too, and then he pressed his lips against mine. I think that he was relieved to feel that I was kissing back. I put my arms around his neck and he gripped my sides. The kiss made me remember the first time that we kissed. It was just like this and I was the happiest girl in the world at the time. I was so in love with this guy there could be nothing that could go wrong. Or not that I knew of at the time. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CapcomGirl: Well there you go. You must be starting to like the story now. I mean it is not easy writing them all the time. And if you aren't liking them why should I continue to write them for you and everyone.*sighs* **

**Wesker: *Smirks* Well I must say I have read worst stories in my life about me of course. But to say the truth I think that I am liking it the more and more I hear of it. Lucky for you then. *smiles* **

**CapcomGirl: Yay!! *hugs Wesker* **

**Wesker: Why do you always hug me when I say something nice to you? You are acting like I'm mean to you… all the time. I'm only mean to that weird cousin of yours. **

**CapcomGirl: Oh I know I just love to hug you is all. *looks up at Wesker and smiles* **

**Wesker: *Smiles back* Hey wait I just notice that May looks a lot like you do. **

**CapcomGirl: *Blushes* Um… well… I… didn't… what was that STARSmember? Oh I'm coming! *runs out of the room quickly***

**Wesker: *Rubs the back of his head* Um… that was a bit weird wouldn't you say, I didn't even hear her yell to CapcomGirl. Oh well. *Shrugs* Anyway I think that CapcomGirl says please comment and stuff like that. So do that or you going to make her very unhappy. *Smirks* you don't and I will find you and kill you!! *evil laugh* **

**CapcomGirl: *walks in the door* Well STARSmember didn't yell but let's go play Resident Evil Code Veronica I love that one! Oh and if you guys…**

**Wesker: No need to tell I already did that for you. *Smiles and grabs my hand* Lets go I want to see you fight Alexia!**

**CapcomGirl: *Blushes* Um… alright then… *Leaves the room with Wesker* **


	13. Things Are Going Good? Maybe To Good?

Chapter Twelve

Things Are Going Good? Maybe To Good?

"Hm… please would you stop messing around and just finish up with the report. I really want to get going!" I said with a big smile and turning my head to Wesker who was sitting at his desk.

"I'm so sorry but you are just so hard to not look at." He said with a boyish smile. I blushed at that and got up out of the chair I was sitting in and walking closer to his desk. I gently placed both my hands on the desk and looked at him still with a smile.

"Better?"

"Just a bit."

"Oh shut up!" I said playful at him. He smiled and looked down back at his report that he was fixing up of the last 20 minutes now.

"I'm almost done now just need to fix a few things…" He said finally starting to work on the damn thing again. Its about time. I got back out on my feet and looked around the room just a bit more. I happened to see a few little things here and there but there really wasn't anything big or important to worry about. Next thing I knew I felt hands around my waist, and I knew just who it was.

"Well hello there. You finished?" I asked relaxing my head on his chest and looking up at him.

"Yes I am and now I'm all yours." He said with a smile looking down at me.

"I think that I could deal with that." I said turning around and looking and him as I placed my arms around his neck. As he pulled me up closer to him and I gently placed my lips to his. I really didn't know how long we were like that until I heard a few laughs coming from a door? We both pulled away knowing that Wesker must have heard it as well. He walked over to the door quickly but very quietly because I don't think that they heard him. Wesker quickly opened the door to see Chris, Forest, and Brad on the floor laughing.

"Now I see what you three do on your free time. What Redfield can't seem to get a girlfriend?" Wesker said looking down at the three other officers with a nasty look on his face.

"Captain… we were just… um… we are…" Brad stuttered as he was trying to think of something to say.

"Well what Brad is trying to say is that we were just walking by when…" Forest said as he was cut off by Wesker.

"Then why were you laughing your asses off just a few seconds ago?"

"Sorry Captain Wesker we will be on are way now." Chris said getting back up to his feet along with the other two officers that were at his eye level earlier. All three walked off and I was trying to hold back my laughs. Until I just started to laugh out loud.

"And you what is funny?" Wesker said in a playful way turning to me.

"Oh nothing really Captain Wesker." I said picking on him with what Chris said earlier.

"Captain huh? So does that mean you do anything I say from now on?"

"That could be. But not until we get going! I have been waiting to finally get a good date for you in years now I want one badly." I said sliding my arm around his and resting my head on his shoulder as we exited his office.

As we walked out into the main station I heard a few people saying little things here and there but nothing that I was really interested in hearing about. I could really care less all I wanted was to be with him for as long as I could. Together. I missed him badly, and now we were finally together again.

"Barry make sure that you watch Redfield when I'm gone." Wesker said looking at Barry. He nodded and looked at Chris and shoot him glare.

"Come on Captain why are you always the hardest on me?" Chris said standing up from his desk.

"Because Redfield you are a young annoying Adult and pain and simple I really don't like you. Now make sure you do that Barry."

"No problem sir."

I gave Wesker a quick smile and we exited the S.T.A.R.S station. He stopped and turned to me. "So Miss. Smith where are we going?"

"Well seeing that I have two tickets to movies and one of them has your name on it then, I think that it means we are off to the movies." I said with a smile and giving him a quick kiss on the check.

"I'm liking it." He replied.

"Hey May." I heard some on yelled from behind us. I turned around quickly and saw Scott. 'Oh god this day is just going to be a mess.'

"Scott how are you. And what in the world are you doing up here?" I asked trying to hold back my frustration at this moment.

"Well I'm to help with a little experiment down in the lab. But its my lunch break and I was on my way to grab a bite to eat. Hey would you like to come?" Some how I knew that this was going to happen. I sighed and looked down.

"Scott I would but I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"What are you doing then?"

"She is in a middle of a date with me. We haven't seen each other in a while and we are about to start it so please if you wouldn't mind letting us continue it please." I heard Wesker say in a kind but also demanding way. I really don't know how to explain it, its just Wesker like.

"Oh I see then, sorry to have keep you guys waiting. Really I'm truly very sorry." Scott said. Then crossed the road to finish up with what little time he must have had on his lunch break.

"And that was?" Wesker asked.

"Someone that I worked with when I was on my mission. He asked me out when I was down there but I turned him down." I said. Even if I was with Wesker still I didn't want to hurt anyone. Its just hard sometimes I guess but I should just put that behind me and get ready for the rest of the day.

---

Later That Day…

"Night. Love you." I said as I walked up to my house with Wesker. That day was just prefect and I don't really think that it could have gotten must better in any possible way.

"Love you too." He said before pulling me into a long and gentle kiss.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked sensing that he was acting a bit different then normal. Like he was scared to tell me something or not.

"Well… you see there is going to be a mission in S.T.A.R.S that is going to be coming up tomorrow to say the truth and I would never want to hurt you but this mission must be compete as soon as possible. Meaning that we will be heading out and the thing is we may not come back." He said looking down at the ground the whole time like he was still hiding something.

"What are you saying? That you are going to die or something?" I said feeling my heart start to race like crazy.

"No. I will be back but… I will be a your house right here two days after the mission. Don't tell one soul about this or it could ruin my whole plan. Understand?"

"Yes… but what are you planning?"

"You will see soon enough my dear." He said he walked away.

I opened the door and walked in closing it. 'What the hell is he doing?!' I yelled to my self as I leaned up against the door. 'I just don't understand it. Any of it!' I yelled to my self and I felt my legs start to fall as I slid down the door and was on the floor. 'What the hell is going on!'

---

CapcomGirl: Hm… have anything to say about this chapter. Wesky?

Wesker: What I'm I planning? Is it the mansion?

CapcomGirl: *smiles* Maybe. Yeah it is.

Wesker: So the next chapter is the last. So how are you going to end it? I mean May isn't in an of the other games what I'm I just going to ditch her or something?

CapcomGirl: No. But you will just need to see. *smirks*

Wesker: Fine then.

*Wesker and CapcomGirl hear a door open*

CapcomGirl: *looks* Sammy! Hey sis what's up. And why are you even here? *confused!!*

Wesker: Oh shit. Please don't tell me that I did something wrong and not you have to kill me for it. *sighs*

Sammy: No. Not yet that is. *laughs* Anyway I wanted to tell my sister to finish up the god damn story soon! I want to hear what is going to happen!

CapcomGirl: Oh… sorry but I just don't know what to write anymore and the story has gotten kinda of old for me you know. *sighs*

Wesker: That why I'm here to help her through it. *smiles*

Sammy: Dude you got him to smile!! Holy fuck that is weird for you to do so. Oh Wesker Meg is on her way. I just thought that I should tell you that just incase. *smirks*

CapcomGirl: You should hide. *points to a closet*

Wesker: Got it! *runs into the closet*

CapcomGirl: Anyway before Meg gets here. Please comment or R&R please I really want to hear what you guys like or don't like about the story. Thanks so much! ^^

Meg: Where is he!

Sammy: *grabs Meg's arm* Hey I think that CapcomGirl is going to play some Resident Evil 5 with you.

Meg: Really?!

CapcomGirl: Really…

Sammy: Yes now go! *points to the door*

CapcomGirl: Sure thing sis! *sounds mad and walks through the door with Meg and Sammy*

Wesker: Guys is she gone? Guys? Hey what the fuck I'm locked in!!


	14. It's The End Of Us

Could It Be Love Chapter Thirteen

It's The End Of Us

CapcomGirl: Well it looks like that this is the end of the story *sighs* Its been a fun time. For everyone that read this story I must say that I loved reading the comments and some of the idea's that people gave me for the story. I hope that you all like the story like I liked writing it. *smiles*

Meg: Come on now I don't think that people want to hear you talk the whole time.

CapcomGirl: Well I know that its just Wesker isn't here yet… *sighs*

Sammy: Well then maybe he isn't coming is all.

STARSmember: You never know this guy, he comes and goes all the time. *smiles*

CapcomGirl: *sighs* Your right lets get this thing started then. *smiles*

-----

"_May? Are you there?" I heard his voice call to me. I turned around as quick as I could but there was nothing but darkness that was followed with even more darkness. "Wesker! Oh god where are you?!" I yelled as loud as my lungs could let me. "Please answer me I need to know if your ok?!" I screamed dropping to the floor in tears that were flowing down my face like a river. "W-Wesker… I … l-love… y-you." I spoke in between sobs. I close my eyes tight and continued to sob non stop until there was a loud knocking sound that filled the room. Opening my eyes quickly to see that I was in my living room but something didn't seem very right. I got up and brushed my self off and ran to the door and opening it. "Um… hello?" I asked looking at a man with red hair and was in a dark brown coat. The sky was a dark gray color and rain was falling. "Hello Miss are you May Smith?" He asked. "Why yes I am. What can I do for you?" "Nothing. We would like to inform you that Mr. Albert Wesker and the rest of his team didn't make it back from there last mission. He and his team are assumed to be dead." I felt my heart break down into pieces and my tears start to flow again. "What… he c-cant… he j-just… can't!" I yelled as the tears were following more and more down my face. "We are so sorry." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. _

"No… Wesker!" I yelled slamming my head on the coffee table that was in front of my couch that I must have fallen asleep on last night. I yawned and rubbed my bump on my head with my hand. "Ouch that really hurt, but wait… it was all a dream! Yes he isn't dead! Thank god!" I yelled out loud not really caring if the people next door hear hell anyone could have heard. I was just so happy that he wasn't dead. But that doesn't mean that won't still be. I sighed deep at just the thought of my life with out him in it. I couldn't think of anything. How funny.

I got up off the floor and ran up stairs quick and jumped into the shower and got out. I finished getting ready for my normal work day. That is if I could get any work done with being so worried about what Wesker was up to. I got into my jeep and drove to work. 'I wonder what he is up to. I'm just so worried right now I don't even really know why, he said that he would be back… so he should be… right?' Questions came and when and the more a I thought about it the more I wanted to know about everything. Until I finally was at the building and went into it quick. I walked over to my office and opened the door to see Mark and Conner talking instead of working. I sat down and looked at a few papers that were on my desk. I sighed and started to work thinking that maybe work could get my mind off him. Wrong!

"May!" I heard someone yell my name. I looked at the clock in the front of the room and it wasn't even 11:00 yet. What the hell could anyone need me this early for? I turned around and saw Scott come running into the office passing Conner and Mark's desk. Then continuing running up to me.

"Um… yes Scott?" I said looking at him.

"Did you hear about the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team?"

"What on earth are you talking about, Scott?"

"Oh just come with me. It's been on the news for most of the afternoon you know." He said. I got up and walked over to him and out of the office and headed with him to the staff room I think. I wasn't really a 100% sure about it. "Yeah, its something about the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team went to investigate some killings around the area. But now they are missing and I think that the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team has gone in to try and find them. Or something or other." Scott said as we continued on are way down to the staff room.

"But… wait, Wesker was Captain of the Alpha Team. So wait that means that there is something big going on then? What if something happens to him? What if he doesn't make it back? What if…?" Question's were coming and going so fast that I couldn't really even think right. I knew that if I kept thinking about it my head just might explode soon!

"May! Are you feeling alright?" I heard Scott's voice say as I felt his hand grab my shoulder.

"No. Not really… I'm feeling a bit sick." I said leaning on him for support of my own body.

"You don't look so good you should really sit down, here we are at the staff room." I was barely even seeing right. I had a huge headache and I don't think that my stomach was making that any better. Scott lead me into the staff room and sat me down on the couch.

"Here I will get you some water. Just stay here and I will be back." Scott got up and left. I relaxed and closed my eyes and then I heard the TV.

"Both of the S.T.A.R.S Team's have been dispatched on the murders out in the Raccoon Forest. But other officers' in the station can't seem to contact both Bravo and Alpha Teams'. We will keep an update through out the hours with new information." The Raccoon News women said. 'Wait, what?! Is this the mission that Wesker was talking about last night?! If it is, but wait how did he know about it in the first place?! What the hell is he hiding from me.'

"_Is there something wrong?" I asked sensing that he was acting a bit different then normal. Like he was scared to tell me something or not. _

"_Well… you see there is going to be a mission in S.T.A.R.S that is going to be coming up tomorrow to say the truth and I would never want to hurt you but this mission must be compete as soon as possible. Meaning that we will be heading out and the thing is we may not come back." He said looking down at the ground the whole time like he was still hiding something. _

"_What are you saying? That you are going to die or something?" I said feeling my heart start to race like crazy. _

"_No. I will be back but… I will be a your house right here two days after the mission. Don't tell one soul about this or it could ruin my whole plan. Understand?" _

"_Yes… but what are you planning?" _

"_You will see soon enough my dear." He said he walked away. _

"May?" Scott said as he walked back into the staff room.

"Yes, Scott?" I said opening my eyes and looking at him with a smile.

"Is everything alright? Are you feeling better or worst?" He said sitting next to me.

"Just a bit better… but what about the S.T.A.R.S teams?" I said starting to feel and even hear my own voice start to crack a bit.

"Well by hearing the TV and the news, it seems that both Bravo and Alpha teams are missing in the Raccoon Forest." I left my heart drop… 'This is it. This is what you were talking about wasn't it? It must have been… but how did you know about it..? How Wesker?'

"Scott I need I just need to go alright." I said getting up off the couch.

"Wait what?!" He grabbed my right hand quick and held it.

"Scott I need to look at a few things alright. I'll be back soon ok then?"

"But-where are you going?!" I looked back at him and sighed deep.

"Just look at a few things then I will be alright?" I smiled at him and then he released my hand and I walked out of the room. 'Who would have known about this. What did Umbrella send you there to do? What the hell were you planning?' I asked my self as I walked back to my office.

"May? What's going on?" Mark asked as I walked into the room.

"Nothing that you need to get worried about. But could you tell my father that I'm leaving early today."

"I don't think that your father is going to be to happy about this." I looked at Mark.

"Then tell him to look at the TV for a second and then he will get it." I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the room leaving Mark with a confused looked on his face. I continued out the door and to my jeep I got in.

"_Is there something wrong?" I asked sensing that he was acting a bit different then normal. Like he was scared to tell me something or not. _

I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot quick. I turned on to the street and was just thinking to my self.

"_Well… you see there is going to be a mission in S.T.A.R.S that is going to be coming up tomorrow to say the truth and I would never want to hurt you but this mission must be compete as soon as possible. Meaning that we will be heading out and the thing is we may not come back." He said looking down at the ground the whole time like he was still hiding something. _

I was starting to feel my whole body shake. Until wet water drops fell to the stirring wheel.

"_What are you saying? That you are going to die or something?" I said feeling my heart start to race like crazy. _

'My god Wesker… please mean what you said, please mean it.' I said to my self.

"_No. I will be back but… I will be a your house right here two days after the mission. Don't tell one soul about this or it could ruin my whole plan. Understand?"_

"Wesker… please… I… love you." I whispered to my self. It was the only sound that I could hear in the whole jeep. I was alone. But I hope not for long.

"_Yes… but what are you planning?" _

"_You will see soon enough my dear." He said he walked away. _

I soon was at the S.T.A.R.S police station. I pulled into a parking spot and got out and slammed my door closed. I walked into the station and looked around to see no one there. "I guess the news wasn't kidding." I continued down to the end of the hall where I saw Wesker's office. I opened the door and closed it right behind me. I run over to the desk and started looking in through everything. I just needed to know what he was planning and what was going to happen. What did Umbrella want him to do here?! I just need to find some answers. I was looking through everything opening and closing filing cabinet after filing cabinet trying to find something. Until I saw a folder that said Albert Wesker on it. I pulled it out and opened it quick to see that it was from Umbrella. I sat down in his office chair and pulled out a piece of paper. I just a bit of the begging it was mostly on how he was chosen to be on this mission and crap like that. I skipped down to the end and read two sentences. "Your mission is to lead both of Alpha and the Bravo teams to the Spencer Mansion and see how they do with the T-Virus. Plus against the new B.O.W." I stopped and thought about the T-Virus wasn't that I new Virus that Umbrella was researching on? It was going to be used to help people. But they said that it wasn't quiet right. They used the virus?! But where and on who?! What the hell were they thinking! I put the folder back and punch the cabinet. "Damn it! Wesker why didn't you tell me. I can't think of anything I can do please… why didn't you tell me?" I said out loud to my self starting to feel my self tear up again. I walked out of the room and shut the door until I heard someone say something.

"Is there something I can do for you Miss?" I turned around quick and saw a man in a police outfit. I looked at him like someone that was just caught doing something that they shouldn't have been.

"Oh I was just leaving you know!" I said with a smile rubbing the back of my neck.

"What where you doing in Captain Wesker's office?"

"Oh… he is my… um… my boyfriend. I was grabbing my jacket and then leaving I left it in there earlier this week."

"I see well then you should be going now." He said walking closer to me.

"Will do." I said turning on my heels and almost running out of the station. I was sitting in my jeep just thinking. 'Man, I just don't get it Wesker. Why?'

'Maybe because he didn't want to hurt you?'

'I just don't know.'

I sighed and started up my jeep and drove to my house. After opening the door and slamming it closed. I through my self down on the couch in almost the same position that I was in this morning. I turned the TV on and just watched the news updates for the rest of the night. Until there was a knock at my door, I answered it with a smile to see Scott. "Um… Scott what are you doing here?" I smiled at him.

"You never came back. Or even called me."

"Oh… Scott I'm sorry I got busy and then it slipped my mind I'm so very sorry." I said looking down at the ground.

"Hey its alright I was just a bit worried is all." I looked up at him to see that he was smiling a returned it.

"So have you seen anything new?" I noticed that he was looking at the TV.

"Oh… that… no. Just really the same thing over and over again." I frowned at the thought of that.

"Could I come in?" He asked.

"Oh yeah sure." I said moving out of the way and letting him come in. I sat down on the couch and he was standing on the other side of the room looking around.

"Nice place."

"Thank you, Scott." I said with a smile as I turned my attention at the TV as I heard the news report come on again.

"Still no contact with both of Bravo, and Alpha teams from S.T.A.R.S." I heard the news lady say yet again. "Because they won't make it back." I whispered to my self. I sighed and then thought about what Wesker must be going through right now. Trying to stay alive you know. I started to feel my self tear up. I didn't want to do this with Scott right here, but what could I do?

"May?! Are you crying?" I felt Scott grab me and hug me.

"I'm… s-sorry I-Its just… so hard… t-to think… a-about." I start to brake out in a sob.

"May…" He sat on the couch with me and held me there.

"I'm… sorry t-that you… had t-to see m-me like t-this."

"May… its alright you love him and your scared for him. If it were you there I would be scared for you." He sounded so sweet and caring. Almost just like Wesker does. But I wish that he was Wesker. Next thing I knew I heard a phone go off.

"That's mine." Scott said grabbing it and looking at I think a text message. "May… I got to go. Alright but I will be here to tomorrow alright?" I looked up at him and nodded. The rest of the night I watched the news and updates, until I finally fell asleep around 2 or 3.

**Sometime The Next Day… **

I yawned and stretched my arms out. "Hm… what time is it?" I opened my eyes and looked around yawing again. I looked over at the clock and it said 4:30?! "4:30?! Your kidding me right?! I almost fell off the couch, like I did the day before but I was able to stop my self. I got up and grabbed my cell phone off the coffee table and looked to see that I had four text messages. I read them they were all from Scott but one was from my dad. "May, you really need to call me." Was one of them. "May, look at the TV will you!" That was what another one said. "Jeez, May come on call me!" The last was that. I opened the one from my father. "May. Honey please call me I know that Scott has been to your house and tried calling you. Please I'm sorry." There was two things wrong with this message. One my father doesn't text and two why was he saying sorry.

I called Scott and he answered. "Scott what is it?"

"May! Thank god you answered me." He sounded really happy.

"What is going on?"

"Turn your TV on." I did as I was told and the first thing I saw was that most of the S.T.A.R.S team has been found. I was happy to hear and see that.

"There back!" I yelled to him on the another side of the phone.

"May… just keep watching." I did I was told and then I knew what he was talking about. I felt my heart break into pieces, I could feel my heart almost come to a dead stop. I swear that my own skin turn a pale white color do to the shock I was in. Tears were falling on my lap faster and faster the more I was thinking about what I just heard.

"May…?"

I didn't say a word. What the hell was I going to say. Oh I'm fine I just found out that my boyfriend just dead and I'm just great! I couldn't even really control my self anymore. I dropped the phone on the couch and turned and started to cry into the couch. With out end. 'You said that you would come back. You promised me that you wouldn't get hurt. You promised me! I cried more and more thinking and crying. I was just so heart broken. I soon didn't even care what the hell happened to me. I was just so sad I didn't know what to do with my self. I should have know that something like this was going to happen to me, I just should have know in the end. That night… I should have know. I sat there and cried for what seemed like forever, but it was like forever. Then I thought about the last thing I talked with him. 'I will be back. Met me at your house 2 days from now? Does that mean that you could still be with me? Or I'm I just lying to my self? Does it even matter anymore? I was thinking to my self almost arguing with my self. But even if there is a small change that he is alive then I will take that much. I what I wouldn't do to just see or even hear your voice again… one more time. I looked at the time and saw that it was 5:54 meaning I didn't have long to wait. I got up and grabbed my jacket and walked out side. The wind was cold but I didn't care very much. I left my wet tear marks on my face almost freeze but I whipped them away before that could even happen. "Please be here." I whispered to my self as I felt my body start to shake before of the cold. I would have done anything right now to hear or see him one more time and if it means me freezing my ass off so be it. I sighed and watched the sunset. It was fading slowly and it was so nice and peaceful. It made me wish that my life was like the sunset sometimes. I waited. I waited more and more. But still there was no Wesker. Was there even ever going to be a Wesker there? I asked my self. I felt more tears come rolling down my face. I was done there was no use in waiting for a dead man. Now was there? I grabbed my door knob and opened the door.

"May…?" I turned around quickly to see him. He was there. Or was he.

"Wesker… is that…you?! Are you really there?!" I looked at him and started to feel my face brake out in tear as he walked closer to me.

"Yeah, its me." He walked up the stairs and I noticed that he was sounding a bit different.

"Wesker… is there something wrong?" I looked a him. I couldn't see him very well.

"May… there is no need in crying. But there is something wrong with me."

"What are you talking about your back, your alive you're here with me again." I was so happy to see him. "Do you want to come in?"

"No. Not now."

"Wesker what is wrong with you! Your not acting like your self?!" I said walking closer to him to get a quick look at blood on his S.T.A.R.S outfit. "Wesker! What happened to you?!" I said touching his chest where the blood was.

"May this is going to be hard for you understand but… I'm not really me anymore." I was so confused by what he was saying. He walked closer to me and then I saw his eyes. They were a reddish gold color and a cat shape. He was covered with blood on his chest.

"Wesker… what… did… you do… to your… self?" I took a few steps back and shook my head.

"May please. This was the only way that I could…"

I cut him off. "Wesker look what you did to self! What the hell did you do!" I was soon yelling at him.

"May! I made my self stronger faster. I took the next step evolution." He said as if he was happy at what he had become.

"Wesker. You were fine just the way you were." I said taking steps more step back until I was up against the door.

"May… please. Come with me I'm leaving Umbrella." I stopped and started to feel my heart race faster and I sighed.

"…No. Wesker I'm not going with you. Not after you did this." I said feeling my heart break knowing what was going to come next.

"What?"

"Wesker… its… over… after what you did I can't. I can't be with you. Your not the same Albert Wesker… that I fell in love with. I'm sorry. But… its… just over!" I turned around as quickly as I could and walked into my house closing the door. I started to break in tears. I could believe what I just said to him. He was a really great guy and stuff and I still do love him with all my heart but I can't be with him. I just can't. I started to remember all the great times that I had with him.

The first time we met each other…

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I said quickly looking up to see a man with blonde hair pushed back and he wore black sunglasses. But why I mean we were inside._

"_No problem, just next time watch where you are going ok?" He said with a kind voice that almost made me drop to the floor. _

The first time I saw him blush and I caught it…

"_Oh sorry about that, they're blue, I very beautiful blue color." _

"_Oh um… thanks." He said with a… blush? Did he just blush? No its just the room it must be hot in here or something. _

The first damn time I knew I was having feelings for him…

"_Trust me, Ms. Smith, I will do so." When he spoke I felt his ice cold breathe on my face. I loved the feeling._

"…_Um… yeah… ok… Wesker… see… you." I couldn't get my words to come out the way that I wanted them to he was just being so… there wasn't words for what he was doing to me._

The first time we almost kissed…

"_Yes it is." Wesker said as he pulled me up closer to him if it was even possible. He looked at handsome right now. He pulled me even closer and I was so ready for him to kiss me when. _

Then the first time we really did kiss…

"_No problem May." Next thing I knew he had cupped my cheeks with his hands and leaned his face near mine. I shut my eyes and I knew that he must have too, and then he pressed his lips against mine. I think that he was relieved to feel that I was kissing back. I put my arms around his neck and he gripped my sides. It was funny. This didn't feel strange. If anything it felt more than right. _

I felt my legs start to fall under me and I was crying we had so many good times and I do still love him with all my heart. I just can't be with him anymore he isn't the same Albert Wesker. He not the man I fell in love with. I guess it is true what they say about love.

Wait this felting could it be… love? No it couldn't be I have never felt that way about anyone, and I swore that I was never going to this to myself, love is just a game that one person wins and the other is left in the dirt, hurt and heart broken…

That is the truth in this game. And I was dumb enough to really think that love was more than just a game. I can't even believe my self.

_**The End… **_

_**------**_

_**CapcomGirl: All done! *smiles and looks at around***_

_**Meg: W-what why did you do that to them!! I mean I know that I didn't like May but still I said to my self May is me.*crying* **_

_**CapcomGirl: Do what? *sounds confused* **_

_**Sammy: Ok even Wesker didn't need that. *crying* **_

_**CapcomGirl: Well that's the end of Could It Be Love! I hope that everyone liked the story and sorry about the ending but I hope that you all liked it. Please comment and tell me about if you liked it or didn't like it. Thanks so much. *everyone gets up and leaves* Well I guess you didn't come after all. *sighs and gets up* **_

_**Wesker: *runs into the room hair a mess sunglasses off CapcomGirl looks at him***_

_**CapcomGirl: What the hell happened to you? **_

_**Wesker: I really long story. I got up late and I didn't want to miss the ending. But let me guess… I did, right? *sighs***_

_**CapcomGirl: *smiles and blushes* I can read it again just for you. **_

_**Wesker: I would love that but one thing through? **_

_**CapcomGirl: What is it? **_

_**Wesker: Is that cousin of yours here? *smiles***_

_**CapcomGirl: Just you and me and the story every left again the story. So no need to worry alright? **_

_**Wesker: Why thank you my dear. *smiles and walks up to me* **_

_**CapcomGirl: So um… how about… we get to the story? *blushes* **_

_**Wesker: Could you hold on one second through. **_

_**CapcomGirl: Um… sure I guess… *looks up at Wesker* What is it? *smiles* **_

_**Wesker: *kisses CapcomGirl***_

_**CapcomGirl: *blushes* Wait?! What was that for!? **_

_**Wesker: *phone goes off* Looks like I got to go. But I will be back. *walks away***_

_**CapcomGirl: *Blushes* What?! Wait was that… for… *sighs* I'm never going to understand you Wesker. But one thing you do know how to do is make a girl fall for you. *walks away* **_


End file.
